Enough Is Enough!
by ktoll9
Summary: Kyoko has finally had it with users and liars. She's making changes, but where will they lead her and who will follow her there?
1. The Beginning

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_

* * *

 _ **Enough is Enough!**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

 _I'm finished with this. No longer will I tolerate being used and lied to by stupid people that leave me once they no longer need me. I AM DONE!_ She screamed to herself as she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.

"Kyoko-chan, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Sir." She calmly answered.

"While it is a huge leap for your career, I just don't understand why you would want to change your name and look so dramatically."

"It's for personal reasons Sir." She told Lory with a sad empty look in her eyes.

"Well then, just give me a few days and everything will be ready for your transfer to America."

"Thank you Sir." She bowed gracefully and left with Jelly Woods to begin her permanent transformation.

That was the day Roxanna Marshall was conceived, polished and forcibly brought into existence by her creator, Kyoko Mogami. Kyoko, a girl who was abandoned by her mother, cruelly tossed aside by her first crush and lied to by her first love and fairy prince (although, he wasn't aware of her discovery).

Roxanna Marshall was a Japanese American young woman with beautiful long flowing platinum blonde hair, haunting cobalt blue eyes and an unforgettable personality. Only Lory Takarada, Kuu and Juliella Hizuri would know her identity and the reasons behind the change and none of them would be willing to help anyone discover her or, her reasons. This would be Lory's " _Paid in full_ " to Juliella for taking Kuon from her all those years ago without so much as a word about her son. In Julie's mind this was also a daughter that she never had since her own son didn't see fit to grace her with his presence for over seven years. At least her new daughter wanted her...and her husband didn't mind a bit either and fortunately for Kyoko, she had recently discovered that her biological father was indeed American which afforded her the opportunity to take advantage of her dual citizenship.

That was the day that Kyoko vanished leaving everything behind and Roxy stood in the lobby of LME as she waited for Sebastian and Lory to escort her to the airport.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you look very familiar. Have we met somewhere." the tall brunet asked her trying to place her beautiful face.

She looked at him blankly.

"My name is Tsuruga Ren, a pleasure to meet you." he continued as he extended his hand.

" _ **Miss Marshall, I'm here to escort you to the airport."**_ Sebastian bowed as he announced in English.

" _ **Thank you."**_ She nodded to the young man and left with her escort.

Lory patted Ren on the back "She's not from around here." and walked away with a smirk. _This is going to be interesting,_ thought Lory.

 _Oh, not from around here. I guess she doesn't speak Japanese_ , Ren thought to himself as he watched the blonde goddess leave with the two men.

That night two men would call Kyoko's phone and two men would receive the message: _We're sorry but the number you have reached is no longer in service. Please hang up and dial again._ One would be angry and throw a tantrum and the other would be confused and worried. One would demand that his manager move mountains to find out what happened and the other would move the mountains himself. That night, an enormous metallic white bird with the markings of LME on the side would carry its precious cargo across vast amounts of land and water to meet her new mother and fathers and to her destiny. For the first time in years Kyoko slept peacefully, no nightmares and no heart breaking images. The men who had ripped her heart out purposely or, accidentally were far from her and would never be seen again. At least not by Kyoko...

* * *

"Ms. Roxy did you want to take this contract by Hush-Hush?" The well built young spectacled brunet asked her. "It's for modeling their latest collection of lingerie and sportswear." he informed her.

"Yes and I'll take the one for Armandy too." She informed him. "Now what else do I have left?"

"Hmm, you have one hospital drama offer and a recording contract for two albums." He answered.

"Go ahead and accept them." She told him as she scribbled something in a spiral notebook and looked up thoughtfully. "Finally!"

"Oh, are you finished with them already?" he asked in awe. She was the first person that he had ever met that was so multi-talented. Roxy Marshall, fluent in seven languages, talented musician, model and actress and she did them all with perfection.

"Yep, finally done Danny." answered Kyoko with her now trademark seductive smile. "Let's go celebrate with dinner and dancing tonight." She announced playfully.

"Oh Roxy, I would love too but it would probably be bad for your image to be seen with an average guy like me." Danny told her.

 _Wow, was I really that bad?_ Kyoko asked herself. She sighed, "Danny, if you were average you wouldn't be my manager." she patted him on the shoulder.

"Besides, I don't think my girlfriend would approve." He laughed.

"Yeah," she giggled "I don't think Amanda would like that. So, I guess you'll just have to bring her along. I'll just ask Mom if her nephew Jason is free tonight."

"Ah, you mean Jason Volkov?" He inquired.

"Yes." She answered dreamily. _He is a hottie, tall, blond, blue-green eyes, perfectly chiseled features and a body that just won't quit. Who knew that Russian men could be so devastating._ She thought to herself. Julie had helped her come to the conclusion that just because two men on this vastly populated planet called Earth were pond scum, didn't mean that they all were. Julie then proceeded to introduce her to some very eligible delicious men to get her mind off of what had been a very bad experience. Ever since that night of nothing but crying and comfort in her mother's arms she decided that she was not going to let it affect her any more and just keep it as a learning experience. After all, she now knew what to watch out for when it came to liars and users.

In Tokyo, two men sneezed rather forcefully in their sleep.


	2. Music To His Ears

**_I do not own Skip Beat!_**

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Music To His Ears**

If one would ask Ren Tsuruga two and a half years ago who his favorite musician was, he would have told them that he didn't have a favorite, but now for some reason his favorite had been a new up and coming siren named Roxy. He was enchanted by her beautiful voice and her face haunted his dreams. He had never really been a fan of anyones except for maybe Kyoko and being Roxy's fan made him feel really guilty. He watched her music videos, collected her music and had a full collection of her movies and dramas. It kind of made him feel a little like a stalker, but he also felt pulled to her.

* * *

"Boss.."

"Have a seat my boy. What did you need?" Lory motioned him to sit.

"What can you tell me about this singer Roxy?" Hoping that Lory knew more like he always did.

"Oh Ho, sorry my boy. That one is completely off limits." Lory informed him.

"What?" Ren asked incredulously.

"Her father has requested a complete information black-out on her. If any man wants to get near her, he needs to speak to her father first." Lory stated tersely.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, aren't you like the King of Love or, something?" Ren asked sarcastically.

"Not in this case my boy."

"Well, who is her father?"

"He's a CEO that holds your main modeling contract." Lory answered gravely.

"Oh.." _Maybe I'll meet her at the next party._ He left in deep thought.

* * *

"Mo, Kyoko! Why do you always wait so long between calls?!" Kanae asked with frustration.

" _ **Sorry Moko-san. I've just been so busy with these modeling contracts, my movie and I just released another album. I was just finally able to spend time with my father in Dallas**_."

"It's okay, I forgive you. I saw your new PV yesterday. It's beating out Fuwa here." She laughed.

* * *

Now this little conversation may have been over the phone privately in the LoveMe locker room but, there was one person that was listening intently through the door to one side of the conversation. His heart leapt at the implications when he heard Kotonami-san utter the name of his lost love. Kyoko was okay and from what it sounded like she went into music, but what was implied was impossible. Wasn't it?

"Kotonami-san? May I have a word with you?" He asked as he walked into the LoveMe room.

"Gotta go. Will call you back later, okay?" Kanae whispered hurriedly.

" _ **Is he there?**_ " Kyoko asked with annoyance.

"Yeah."

" _ **Okay, I'll call back tonight**_." Kyoko told her knowing what Kanae was in for. _I'm going to have to request her for one of my videos to make it up to her._ Kyoko mused.

"May I help you Tsuruga-san?" Kanae asked in a sickeningly sweet tone with disgust in her eyes as she quickly shut her cell phone.

"Was that Mogami-san?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"Why yes it was." She smirked.

"Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Well what?" she answered flatly.

"How is she? Where is she? Why did she leave?" He interrogated her.

"1. She's fine. 2. None of your business. And 3. Why don't you and Fuwa put your two half brains together to make a whole and figure that out for yourselves and stop pestering me about her. If she wanted either of you two selfish morons to know anything she would have told you herself. Now if you would excuse me I have a photo shoot to get to." Kanae huffed off leaving Ren stunned in silence.

* * *

"Shoko, have you heard anything from this Roxy chick about collaborating on my next album?" Sho whined.

"Her agent said no." Shoko answered, knowing what his childish response would be.

"What? That no talent little bitch should be honored to sing with me." Sho complained with insults.

"Sho, she's international and she's rising above you on all the charts in Japan. She doesn't need you. You need her. Instead of throwing insults, maybe you should try and contact her and maybe make nice so she'll agree to the collaboration."

"Fine, she won't be able to resist me." He smirked arrogantly.

"Whatever. Here's her father's information. You'll need to go through him. " Shoko pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going to be difficult.

 _Whaa.. Her father is the CEO of Armandy? So she's probably a spoiled little princess._ Sho snickered to himself. _This would be easy._

* * *

 _Bzzzzt It's Daddy. Bzzzzt It's Daddy._

"Hi Daddy." Kyoko smiled gently into the phone.

"Hey Princess. Where are you right now?"

"I'm in my studio putting the finishing touches on my latest album."

"You mind if I drop by Sweetie?"

"Of course not. You can come by any time Daddy."

"Okay Sweetie, I'll see you in an hour." Kyoko closed her phone.

"Okay guys, that's a wrap. Good job. See you back here next weekend before the new release to polish for the tour next month." She said cheerily.

"Always a pleasure Roxy." Jason told her with a heavenly smile and a gleam in his eyes.

"I know I am." she replied playfully blowing him a kiss.

"Ugh, you're killing me little girl." He chuckled. "Later." He waved as he walked out the door.

Had her mother bothered to actually make an effort to look for him, she would have found him and he would have known about his beautiful baby girl sooner. Stephen Marshall finally had his little girl and he was going to treat her like the princess that she was for the rest of his life. He really did love her mother, too bad she had been on the wrong side of that case so many years ago. Fortunately he had a very understanding and open minded daughter, but he did hate the fact that he missed so many years of his little angels life and that she had been treated so badly. _Oh well, I'm just going to have to make it up to her._ He smiled as the florist wrapped the little white orchids for him.

"Do you need a card sir?"

"Oh, no this is for my daughter." He smiled taking the flowers in hand.

* * *

"Oh Daddy! You didn't have to do that." She gushed, taking the flowers from him to be put into a vase.

"I know Princess. I just wanted to give you something nice." He told her as he followed her to the kitchen of her newly remodeled high rise apartment. "How do you like your new studio?"

"I love it. Thank you Daddy." Smiling the same smile that had made her world famous.

"So... There's some stuff I want to get your opinion on." He said hesitantly.

"Uh huh." she listened intently as she started preparing their dinner.

"First one is, a young singer would like to collaborate with you on his new album. Personally I don't think it would help you out in your career but, I just thought I would run it by you before I told his agency no. His name is Sho Fuwa.." He knew about this little punk but, he wasn't going to say no without her consent. It would be funny to watch that little punk squirm though.

"I'll have to think about that Daddy. I honestly don't feel anything about that anymore thanks to you and the Hizuri's." She smiled. He was relieved.

"Second one is a young model I have a contract with has been asking around about Kyoko." he gingerly broached the topic. He knew she didn't want to even hear that name anymore.

"Daddy, it's okay. Kyoko died over the ocean over two years ago. She means nothing to me. If he's asking about her just tell him the truth. I don't have anything to hide as long as he doesn't ruin my name. Besides Kanae still calls me Kyoko so, I guess it's okay. By the way, who is this model?"

"Ren Tsuruga." he mumbled over the land mine.

"I see." she said quietly as her knife chopped more violently across the innocent vegetables.

"Sweetie, I'm sure he had a good reason for not telling you." he told her with delicacy.

"Yes... I'm sure he did." she answered sarcastically. "Can we drop this please?"

"Alright Roxy, but you will have to attend the party this year and he is our male spokes model and you're soon to be our female face. Just so you know, you will be running into him and he will probably recognize you." He reminded her.

"I know Daddy. Just let me enjoy this peace until that day comes." She pleaded.


	3. Heart Of It All

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Heart Of It All**

"I won't do it Boss! I am not one of your LoveMe members." Ren protested.

"Sit down!" Lory snarled. "You will do it and I'm going to tell you why."

"Really? You think I can be so easily manipulated?"

"Fine.. I have at least ten other men that would easily line up to escort this talent at her father's request." Lory said casually as he got out his address book and began to make a list of eligible bachelors.

"Who's the little spoiled princess.." Ren hissed.

"Oh? I thought you weren't interested." Lory said slyly.

"..."

"Roxy." Lory sighed dramatically. "Her father has specifically requested your presence since you are one of his models. He believes that you two would have a great deal of photographic chemistry." Lory told him factually.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ren announce feigning disinterest.

"This is your one and only chance... Don't screw this up Kuon. I won't be able to get you another chance like this. She's not who she used to be, she's healed and she's stronger. She may make you work for her this time."

"What makes you think I didn't work last time?" Ren asked incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? She fell for you when you two did Dark Moon you moron!" Lory let slip. "Shit.."

"She did?" Ren croaked out in shock.

"Yes, but you didn't hear that from me." Lory warned him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ren asked angrily.

"Honestly, I thought you would figure it out before she found out your little charade." Lory told him casually waving his hand around.

"Wait, she knows?" Ren asked nervously.

"Yep, she saw the true you in the parking garage before you left for the final scenes for Tragic Marker. I think that's why she left. She felt betrayed. Although, I can't imagine how she knew it was you." Lory mused.

"I think I know." Ren mumbled in shame remembering their little meeting in Guam with him in all of his blond glory. _How could I be so fucking stupid! She really must hate me by now._ He thought to himself as he wallowed in self-pity.

* * *

"Roxy, you need to do this. Please don't make me use your contract against you. You're my daughter first, employee second." Stephen pleaded.

"Fine Daddy. I'll do it but, I'm not going to be happy about it." She fumed.

"I don't expect you to be, but you can at least pretend. You are a great actress after all."

She sighed, "You know I can't refuse when you say things like that Daddy."

"Sorry Princess." He told her as he pulled her into a hug. "It won't be that bad."

"That's what you think." She grumbled.

* * *

"You have two weeks to prepare yourself for the party of the year." announced a father and a god-father in unison, one in Dallas and the other in Japan. The two victims of match-making sighed in resignation. One got a kiss on the forehead and the other a pat on the back.

* * *

The two unfortunates stood at their respective airports with first class tickets in hand to New York and reservations for the Plaza Hotel. The ticket from Dallas would stay in a Legacy suite, the ticket from Tokyo would stay at the Plaza in a Junior Suite. The collective thought strayed to the gym and spa perks that would relieve them of the coming stressful meeting. Ren sighed, Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"Now boarding for New York." The announcement blared over the intercom and the two boarded their flights.

* * *

He was unaware that she would be staying at the same hotel, but there she was rising up out of the water of the pool like Aphrodite emerging from the waves in a white crocheted string bikini that barely left anything to the imagination enhancing every dip and curve of her lithe body. She passed by him as if he were air, donned her wrap and slipped on her heels then left for her room.

"Kyo...ko" He whispered unable to put a sentence together. He could still smell her natural sweet scent. He could taste it. His throat tightened and his mind clouded. He stood for a moment then turned quickly to catch a glimpse of the elevator door as it shut behind her.

The next sighting was around dinner time at Epicerie Boulud, dining with a young man that looked like, _his cousin Jason_?!

"Roxy sweetie, when ya gonna take my offer and settle down." Jason teased.

"Jason.." She caressed his neck playfully, "when we're more than just friends."

"Ouch." He yelped clutching his heart.

"Stop that." she scolded. She saw Ren as she glanced up. _Is he following me?_ She felt a twitch of annoyance.

"Well alright, I'll see you in two weeks in Orlando." Jason told her as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Enjoy your time off. We won't get much for the next six months." She reminded him of their tour.

"Ugh, I know. FOR THE FANS!" he cheered enthusiastically. She shook her head in embarrassment as Ren quietly dined in the corner alone contemplating the conversation he overheard and picking at his salad.

"You'll need this if we're to go to this thing together." she told him flatly as he glanced at the piece of paper she slapped onto the table in front of him before she smoothly walked away with hips swaying sexily and her feminine muscles flexing like a predatory feline on the hunt. His fork fell onto his plate making a loud clinking noise breaking him out of his reverie. He pocketed the little slip of paper that contained her cell number and her room number at the Plaza. _This is good, isn't it?_ He asked himself while he programmed her cell number into his phone.


	4. The Party

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: The Party**_

There she stood with her cat-like features in a floor length black silk, backless dress that dipped to the little dimples in her back and clung to her figure like water flowing over her naked body and cut low to reveal her cleavage only to be hidden by strategically placed black lace that teased the imagination. It was held up by thin little straps that seductively clung to her sensuous shoulders with yards of the shimmering gossamer material flowing behind her that moved with her hypnotically swaying hips. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled in large waves and swept to the side over her left shoulder and pinned with small black roses. Her cobalt blue eyes were set off by a cold smokiness and her sensuously plump lips burned themselves into his mind with a blood red that set his mind aflame. _This is not the old Kyoko_ , he thought as he felt the temperature in the room rise as she approached him. His tie was too tight, the air was too thick and his suit was uncomfortable. How was he going to survive this night?

* * *

"Daddy said that you're my escort tonight." She stated in a bored tone.

"Yes..." He struggled to answer but, the words weren't coming out and breathing was getting more difficult.

"Well, are you going to stand there staring or, are we leaving?" She asked sweetly but, with a hint of venom in her tone.

"Ah.. Yes, this way Miss Marshall." He answered as she nodded.

"And what should I call you?" she asked already knowing what she was going to say to him.

"You can call me Ren."

"Or, should I call you Kuon?" He felt the verbal slap as she refused to look at him by training her eyes straight ahead and past him, holding out her gloved hand for him to take.

 _This is going to be harder than I thought_ , he sighed.

* * *

"So.. You knew?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I did Baka! I was naive, not stupid! Anyone with more than half a brain could figure it out with all the hints you threw my way." She spat with fury.

"What do you mean? I never told you anything to make you suspect."

"You're kidding, right?" she said dryly as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Put on your happy face, we'll continue this discussion later." She commanded as they reached their destination and the chauffeur left to open their door.

* * *

For four long hours he felt like a mouse in the jaws of a cat practicing hunting. There would be moments when she would relax and he would let his guard down only to be dragged back by his tail and batted around again. It was pure hell, but in his view he deserved it. _I must be a masochist_ , he sighed as the little goddess made her rounds accepting compliments, hugs and superficial kisses along the way.

"Do you hate me?" He asked quietly thinking he knew the answer as he stared into his drink.

"No, I don't hate you if that's what you think." She commented staring across the ballroom at nothing as she sat at their reserved table. "I'm just very pissed off at you."

A weight lifted from his chest and a warmth that he hadn't felt in years filled him. A smile of relief crossed his lips.

"You're not off the hook yet. So don't get any ideas." She told him as she sipped her wine.

"I know..." He sighed. The hard part was over. The not knowing had ended.

As they rode back to the hotel he couldn't help but notice the small things that he had missed before, like the tiny ridges her garters made as they hid beneath her dress on her legs or, how her nipples pressed against the cloth in the crisp night air, how her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks as they flicked against them when she blinked. He reveled in her sweet smell as her petite body was warmed in the limo by the air and her faux fur wrap. He cleared his throat to try and remove the nagging desire to reach for her and take her in his arms.

"Come up to my room once you've changed so we can talk." She commanded.

He dutifully nodded. There was no way he was going to squander this opportunity. Things needed to be explained, clarified and settled. By the morning he would make sure she knew how he felt under no uncertain terms, no more lies, no more misunderstandings. This needed to be done. Being without her was exhausting and he couldn't bear it any longer.

* * *

His heart sank as he watched her escort the young dark haired man out of her suite. His name was Danny? He almost turned to leave, but she caught sight of him and called out to him to come in. With a heavy heart and the thought that someone else filled her thoughts he entered her suite and sat where she motioned him to.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked tightening the thin cloth belt on her floor length black silk robe. She had spun her long tresses up into a twist and secured it with a clip. Small tendrils that escaped fell loosely about her neck. Her stockings and garters teased with little flashes as she moved about the room. His eyes were held captive.

"Was that your..." he started as she set his tea in front of him flashing a brief glimpse of the top of her breast as her robe slightly slipped open.

"My manager, his name is Danny." She smiled. "He kind of reminds me of Yashiro-san. He's here with his fiancée Amanda." she finished.

"I didn't mean to lie to you Kyoko..Please believe me." He pleaded as she sat next to him on the sofa.

"If you must know, I've given it a lot of thought since then. I know you had your reasons, but that's not what bothers me the most." She told him with hurt in her voice.

"What bothers me is that you didn't trust me. You felt you had to lie to me and not only that, you teased me with it. Stringing me along with the fairy nonsense and laughing at me about it. That's what hurt the most. Was I really that amusing to you?" She asked as the tears threatened to escape.

"No! I would never do that! I never laughed at you Kyoko." his hand reached to her to be slapped away. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to destroy the only good thing you had left of your childhood. I wanted you to be able to cherish it for as long as possible. If I thought even for a moment that it would cause you pain I would have confessed on the spot. I love you. I never wanted to hurt you." he confessed to her staring at the coffee table in front of him not wanting to see the rejection in her eyes.


	5. Is This Real

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Is This Real**_

"I love you. I never wanted to hurt you." He repeated as he felt her rise from the seat next to him and expected her to move away from him, to run crying or, to at least sputter in shock. Instead he felt her small soft hand caress his cheek and jaw. He felt her small body move closer to him and he heard her angelic voice tell him, "That's all I ever wanted to hear from you." as she pulled him to look into her uncloaked molten gold eyes. He froze as she mesmerized him with her languid cat-like gaze.

"Kyoko, I didn't tell you because I was ashamed of what I am. I don't deserve you." he continued as he brushed the stray hairs from her neck.

"If it's about the accident, I already know. Why don't you let me decide whether or, not you're good enough for me? Why won't you let my heart make that decision?" She whispered to him gently.

"But..." She silenced him with a gentle kiss.

"No. I'm grateful to your friend. He gave you to me. He gave your parents a loving son that feels he's unworthy when he's not. He prevented a kind soul from being ripped from this world. Just accept his gift and stop bearing this false blame. You weren't behind the wheel of that car and you didn't force him into the street. All you did was go after the one that had threatened you and those that were dear to you. I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same." She told him as she laced her fingers with his. "Please stop torturing yourself and be with me." She pleaded.

He reached and pulled her close to him, holding her tightly. Her scent finally clearing his mind washing away all of the bad memories.

* * *

Her kiss was like a long drink of refreshing cool water to a dying man in the desert. Her soft velvety lips quenched his thirst and her silken touch sent traces of fire deep beneath his skin scorching his soul. For the first time in many years he was able to lose himself in the liquid gold that was her eyes. Was this really happening to him or, was it just another ethereal dream? Would this angel evaporate into the mists of dawn like she had for so long since they had been separated or, would she remain? The sweet taste of her skin lingered. Her mouth left traces of fire down his neck and on various spots of his bare chest. This was almost too much.

"Kyoko." He whispered to her in passion.

She gently placed her small hand over his mouth. "You're the only man allowed to call me that." Her eyes smoldered with desire as she told him.

"I love you." he breathed into her ear as his lips gently traced down her neck to the soft supple mounds that protected her sweet loving heart as her silken robe fell from her shoulders to rest at her waist where it was tied. Her neck extended and her back arched as he held her close to him both grinding into each other, feeling the passion with the intensity of a thousand white hot suns in their hearts.

"I love you Kuon." she told him as she traced her fingers over his lips and onto his cheek before kissing him passionately again. "Take me." she panted into his hot ear, her heady scent wrapped around him and pulled him into another world made of nothing but bliss as she unbuckled his belt and freed him from his zipper then dipped her delicate hand in to massage the beast hidden within, sending torrents of pleasure shooting up his spine.

"Is this what you want?" He whispered and panted in a sexy low growl as he grasped her hips firmly and ground into her through their remaining clothing.

"Uhn." She moaned breathlessly as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. "More, please." She begged.

"Are you sure?" He asked seductively as he nibbled, licked and sucked gently with one hand exploring its way from her hip, to her back, past her thigh and under her, grazing her achingly hot femininity through her soft silk panties with his fingertips, sending shocks of pleasure to her very core.

"I need you." He gently moaned into her ear as he traced his way back up her neck with feathery kisses.

She nodded and gave a little "Mmm." as she pulled his head tighter to her.

Standing with her stockinged legs wrapped around him, he carried her to the bedroom to give her the pleasure that he had waited almost five years to give to her. Never again would he hold back with this goddess, she would receive his full attentions.

"Please be gentle." She whispered nervously as he placed her on the bed, "It's my first time."

He shook off the surprise and asked, "Are you sure you want this?".

"More than anything." She told him caressing his face gently with her fingertips ghosting over his lips.

In a flurry of passion the last remaining articles of troublesome coverings were removed to be replaced with hands, lips and tongues, touching, kissing and tasting every inch, every hidden sensitive spot. A thumb grazed, fingers dipped, moans of ecstasy escaped. Senses were heightened to notice every tiny pant, every smell, every taste of sweat-kissed skin and every blush was noticed.

When she was fully prepared to his satisfaction, he entered slowly waiting for each tiny adjustment while analyzing her reaction. With one hand on her hip and the other holding her thigh to bring her close to him, he began to move in a rhythm that would bring her a slow building pleasure. He would occasionally adjust his position to hit a particularly sensitive spot that would bring her close and elicit screams and cause shivers to wash over her petite body. Many times over he would do this just to bask in her erotic display making it more intense for him. As he felt her warmth pulse around him, he could no longer hold back. His speed increased with fervor as they pulled each other over the edge and fell into the ocean of desire, lust and love that they had created. Both finding release in a single moment that cultivated from years of denial and restraint.

Falling to her side, he pulled her to him still shaking from the pleasure they had just experienced, he covered them with the sheet while showering her trembling body with gentle kisses. He tensed with a realization.

"Kuon, what's wrong?"

"Um, Kyoko.. I didn't use protection." He told her in a small voice filled with worry.

She giggled. "It's okay. I did."

He sighed with relief and kissed her then they drifted off to sleep with her snuggly wrapped in his arms. That night Rick would visit Kuon for the final time to hug him and tell him that he was proud. "You're not a chicken anymore." He smirked. A smile covered a sleeping Kuon's face as he found peace and slept like he hadn't in over ten years.


	6. About Face

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

 _ **About Face!**_

"So, I have a few things to tie up back in Japan and I'll meet you back stateside for your L.A. concert." as he gazed into her disguised golden eyes. "I want to talk to Mom and Dad."

"Finally." she smiled, "I think they want to talk to you too. It's been way too long."

"I love you, Kyoko." he whispered closely to her ear as he pulled her in for a long hug and a deep kiss.

"I love you too, Kuon." She replied softly as they separated to board their respective flights.

"See ya in four months, Roxy!" He called waving to her as she left.

Four months... Four long months of touring, photo shoots, dramas on the days off and band rehearsals, she and Kuon would speak every night they had the chance via computer. From Orlando to Baton Rouge. From Baton Rouge to Dallas. From Dallas to Albuquerque. From Albuquerque to Los Vegas and finally, from Los Vegas to Los Angeles the tour would skip across the South dragging with it a slew of Roxy fans and making new ones along the way. Her sometimes Goth Rock, sometimes bouncy sexpot style and her music about fighting and struggling for what was yours tugged at the hearts of even those that had no interest. Two songs would go Platinum and One would go Gold. By the time she hit Los Angeles for the concert, millions would worship her and millions more overseas would be exposed. Agencies in Japan were already stumbling over each other to only find that she was already signed by Lory Takarada himself to LME.

"She is one of my very special talents." He bragged to the media.

"Takarada-san! What makes her so special?" a reporter asked.

"Why, my little diamond can do anything." He told them proudly and after a few more questions the small media storm ended and so did the video clip.

"Ugh. Why does he have to do that?" She groaned.

"Because you **are** special Babe." Kuon agreed as he kissed her cheek and gave her a quick squeeze from behind while she sat surfing the web.

"Now hurry up. I still want to go to the beach with you." He told her tossing her a towel. "Your dad's flying in tonight and Mom and Dad want us for dinner."

* * *

"Let him in." She told her temporary manager.

"Are you sure Roxy?" The green-eyed blond asked apprehensively.

"It's nothing we need to worry about. Just follow my lead." She smirked.

He opened the door and in walked an arrogant bottled-blond peacock. "Well, I guess you finally see it my way and want to do an album with me." He crowed.

She uttered something in Russian while examining her nails and her translator put his ear next to her perfectly colored and lined black-red lips. She caressed his neck as she whispered gently in his ear sending shivers down his spine as she occasionally glanced at Sho Fuwa with her cold cobalt blue eyes.

"Miss Roxy states that she is more than happy to allow you to open for her if you can remain civil, but other than that she would like for you to leave her dressing room or, she will have you forcibly removed. Also her answer to your proposition for collaboration is still no and will remain no. Thank you Fuwa-san." The expressionless translator told the fuming Japanese rock star.

"What the Hell! You plain no talent bitch! You're going to regret this!" Sho yelled at her. She laughed.

" _ **That's his answer to everything**_." she retorted with a giggle using Russian to prevent him from recognizing her.

" _ **Seriously, he doesn't even recognize you?**_ " He asked her with surprise.

" _ **Nope. Not a clue.**_ " she smiled.

" _ **How can anyone be that completely dense?**_ "

" _ **Well, not everyone can see through it all like we can.**_ "

" _ **Yeah, but even Kanae and Maria see through it.**_ " he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up and stop speaking gibberish!" Sho snapped as he reached for her not caring that there was a very large blond standing next to her.

The translator balled his fists and stood between them, Roxy smiled at him and gently placed her hand on his arm and shook her head no, then snapped her fingers loudly. As quickly as the snap had occurred, two very burly security personnel appeared and forcibly dragged Sho Fuwa out of her dressing room and out of the stadium.

After several minutes of kicking and banging on the door that he had just been escorted through, he was greeted by security personnel.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you want back in you will have to buy a ticket like everyone else."

"Bullshit! I'm Sho Fuwa! She needs me to open for her!" He hissed.

"No, it says on my list that there is a band named Dark Moon opening."

"What the hell?! She's already had me replaced?" He exclaimed.

Remembering that he had his phone on him Sho quickly dialed Shoko and told her about his dismissal and replacement.

"Sho, what did you do?" Shoko asked in an accusatory tone.

"What do you mean? Why is it always what I did?" Trying to sound innocent.

"Because, it stated in your contract with her that if you offended her or, threatened her in any way you would be dismissed!" She informed him.

"I didn't do anything to that no talent diva."

"Whatever." Shoko sighed. "Enough said. Where are you?"

"On the steps near exit 34a. Get me back in there."

"No..."

"What?"

"You heard me the first time. First it's with Kyoko-chan and now this Roxy girl. I...am...done!"

"What? Where does Kyoko come into all of this?"

"Sho, women are not lesser beings for you to toy with or, push around. As of this moment I am finished being your manager. I will escort you back to Tokyo, but after that I wash my hands of you." She hung up her cell phone without giving him the chance to respond.

* * *

 _ **KNOCK.. KNOCK..**_

"May I help you Shoko-san?" asked the tall blond.

"Yes, I would like to apologize to Roxy for my charge's behavior." She told him sheepishly.

" _ **She can come in Kuon.**_ " Kyoko told him in a gentle tone.

"Roxy-san, I would like to apologize for Sho's behavior. He's usually not this way, he's actually a very nice person." Shoko lied knowing that Sho was exactly the opposite, but she still had an image to protect.

Kuon rolled his eyes and repeated the message in Russian.

Kyoko stared at her with a look that said _you've got to be kidding,_ looked at Kuon and said, " _ **Tell her that he will not be opening and I already have a replacement, but I appreciate the sentiment.**_ "

Kuon relayed her message to the dismayed Shoko and asked her to leave as he escorted her out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"So, so glad that is over." She sighed.

"You okay?" He asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah, it just irks me that she would lie like that. I mean if I hadn't been Kyoko, I would have actually believed her." She said with disgust.

"You're still Kyoko-chan to me." He chuckled and then kissed her temple gently causing a light blush to dust her ears and cheeks.

That night Sho Fuwa missed his golden ticket to debut in America as an opener for the skyrocketing Roxy and Shoko would have to explain to her boss back in Japan why. That night a happy Kyoko would be escorted back to the Hizuri residence by a very proud and very loving temporary manager by the name of Kuon Hizuri to stay with her two fathers, her fairy mother and loving boyfriend.


	7. Dinner With Mom & Dads

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **Dinner With Mom & Dads**_

 _ **Flashback: Before Sho (BS)**_

Ren sat quietly amidst the two imposing father figures and a very irritated mother. His own mother. The woman that was still extremely irritated with him because she thought that she had raised a son that wouldn't lie to the woman that he loved. Kyoko had excused herself to use the bathroom so he had been left to fend for himself amongst this very overprotective pack of hers.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. Marshall... Um, I would like to apologize..." He said in a quiet voice.

"Hmph.." Julie gave him a stern look. "You know she left because of you."

"I know.." He answered staring at the floor in front of him.

"You may think that she is okay with it, but deep down it still hurts her." She scolded. "Otherwise she wouldn't have dropped everything and left behind all she worked for three years ago."

"I know Mom."

"Personally, I think I would rather she be with your cousin Jason than my own son!" She blurted out angrily as Kuu gently rubbed her back.

"Jules, I think that's enough." Kuu whispered to her. "She needs to make that choice herself."

Stephen just sighed and shook his head. He understood how Julie felt and he also understood Ren's reasoning, but this was Kyoko's decision and she picked Ren.

There stood Kyoko frozen in the doorway. She had returned as Mother was scolding Ren and basically telling him he wasn't good enough for her. When all was said and done, she quietly entered the room and took her place on the sofa next to Ren.

"Mother, Father, Dad.. I appreciate what you're saying on my behalf, but I think this is my decision." she told them as she sat stiffly with hands folded on her lap like a prim and proper lady.

"Although he did lie to me, it was not entirely his fault. Somehow, I knew deep down who he was. If he felt that secret was not mine to know at the time then... It just wasn't mine to know. I realize that now. It did hurt, but I think maybe at the time I was just looking for a reason to run. There was just too much happening at the time and I needed to get away to sort things out." Kyoko explained with tears threatening to escape her eyes.

Ren gently rubbed little circles on her back as she continued to explain, letting the old Kyoko slip through.

"I knew at the time that I was in love with Ren, but I had stupidly made a promise to Fuwa-san that if I ever fell in love I would quit the entertainment industry and be his servant for the rest of my life. Childish as that promise was, it was still a promise and the only way out, I figured, was to leave and seeing Ren that day just gave me an excuse I think. I know that now."

"Oh Sweetie, why didn't you say anything to me?" Julie asked as she crossed to comfort her adopted daughter.

"Mother.. Because I felt all alone at the time." she gave a weak smile. "But I know better than that now. Mother, please don't be angry with Kuon."

"Fine, but only because you asked Kyoko." Julie huffed with feigned indignance and a smirk like Kanae's.

Ren leaned forward to his mother, "Mom.. I. am. so. sorry... For everything." then hugged her.

Julie pulled back and looked into the beautiful green eyes of her baby boy and said, "I'll forgive you this time, but don't you ever put me through that again. Got it young man?"

"Yes ma'am." He whispered into her ear as he hugged her and his father joined in.

* * *

"So, tomorrow night you're going to have to deal with Sho Fuwa?" Stephen asked from across the dining table not really wanting to bring up such a touchy subject as the other adults looked on in baited breath.

"Yeah.." She answered almost with no feeling at all.

"Are you okay with this?" asked Kuu hoping not to set off any of her land mines.

"Honestly, I don't think it will bother me at all and since I'm not that Kyoko anymore I really don't have a problem unless he acts like his usual jerky self." she explained casually as she picked at her dinner.

"Kuon, is there anyway you can stay with her tomorrow so he leaves her alone?" Stephen asked almost pleading with him. "I would, but I think perhaps you are a bit more intimidating than me." he explained.

"Dad! I don't need a babysitter or, a bodyguard around Fuwa-san." She protested.

"Kyoko, yes you do or, have you forgotten that he does tend to get physical?" Ren reminded her.

She nodded silently staring at her plate. She had almost forgotten how Sho was and she understood their concern.

"Then it's settled, I still have a week left of my vacation." He smiled his brightest smile, "I guess you have a translator." He told her as a plan to protect her formulated in his mind remembering how effective foreign languages were during their stint as the Heel Siblings.

"What are you thinking _**Kane**_?" He gave her a sly smirk and the parents looked on in amusement as he explained his plan.

* * *

 _ **Which Brings Us To:**_

 _ **Sho's Encounter Of The First Kind**_

As the two stars sat quietly in contemplation on their way to the stadium for her concert, each were engrossed in their own thoughts about how to handle Sho. The male wanted to rid her completely of him and the female didn't want to deal with it at all.

"Kyoko," He whispered "Just remember.. Only Russian until you're on stage." He reminded her.

"I got it.." She acknowledged.

"That means for everyone, including me or, it won't work." He told her looking into her eyes.

"I know." she sighed defeatedly. "I just hate lying to people, even like this."

"Just think of it as part of Roxy's act. Okay?" He flashed a devious smile.

"Alright, alright. I got it." She giggled.

"Did you let Danny know?" He asked softly and gently kissed her cheek.

"He knows." She smiled.

* * *

" _ **Kyoko are you sure you still want to go through with this?**_ " Kuon asked with concern.

" _ **It's okay, he doesn't affect me anymore.**_ " She smiled.

"I've got this Shoko. She's just another little spoiled diva. I can handle her." He arrogantly spouted in the hall outside Roxy's dressing room. Kuon tensed up. _I really want to kill this little bastard_ , he thought.

" _ **Kuon don't, it's not worth it.**_ " She told him knowing what he was thinking. He nodded.

When Sho's raised his hand to grab Kyoko, Kuon could feel Cain take over until the moment he felt her small gentle hand on his arm. He didn't know when or, how he ended up between them, but there he was standing there fighting the overwhelming desire to rip out that _'blond piece of crap's'_ wind pipe with her delicate touch pulling him out of his anger. She snapped her fingers and in an instant as though they were waiting for a signal, in came security to drag the fake blond out kicking and screaming. Kuon smirked, " _ **That was priceless.**_ "

" _ **I've been wanting to do that forever.**_ " She giggled.

" _ **I can imagine. I'm so proud of you Kyoko-chan.**_ " He beamed proudly.

" _ **Ooo**_ ," she squealed " _ **Almost time!**_ " She jumped up, checked her makeup and happily bounced out of the room and to the steps of the stage where Jason and the others were waiting for Dark Moon to finish. Tonight would wrap up their American tour and move them onto their world stage.

* * *

"Here we are at the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum and ladies and gentlemen, **it is packed**. Right now over 85,000 tickets have been sold for the talented Roxy before she begins her Asian and European tours." The excited video jockey from a music television channel gleefully announced into the camera. "Right now Roxy is preparing for her final US concert. Let's take a sneak peek backstage." The bubbly VJ whispered sneakily to the cameraman as they panned to makeshift dressing rooms behind the enormous stage and big screen that was set up so that all could view the concert. "Looks like the opening will be performed by a singer named Sho Fuwa from Japan and then a band called Dark Moon which is also from Japan. This will be their American debuts. Well, if Roxy picked them.. They have to be good." She smiled. "Oh, hold on.." She stopped as someone off camera handed her a piece of paper. "Sorry, only Dark Moon will be opening for her. Apparently there was a conflict of schedule involving Sho Fuwa. Sorry to all of his Japanese fans. Better luck next time."

On the steps outside of exit 34a sat an angry, fuming yet remorseful Sho Fuwa as the stadium rocked with screaming fans and music loud enough to vibrate the earth beneath him. "That was supposed to be me." He sighed like a spoiled princess and pounded his fist on the cement next to him. He stared at the long ago disconnected phone number programmed into his phone and sighed. He didn't even have that anymore.


	8. Stepping Stones or, Clouds

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 _ **Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Stepping Stones or, Clouds**_

When she left, she swore to never come back. There were just too many painful memories, more bad than good. Yet, here she was stepping off the plane with Kuon, in his natural look, and Danny by her side into an ocean of screaming fans.

"ROXY! ROXY!" they screamed, "We love you, Roxy!" the random voices serenaded her, too absorbed in Kyoko to notice Japan's still number one bachelor in his natural state. Well, maybe no longer a bachelor, but no one knew that except one mother, two fathers, a very eccentric boss, a fan-girl manager, a strange singer and a best friend.

There he sat watching her as she waved and blew kisses to the scores of fans before her, signing autographs along the way. The fury and jealousy in his soul bubbled up and spilled out around him. "Ugh.." he wanted to throw a brick through the television. He wanted to reach through it and strangle her. _That bitch ruined my debut._ He fumed. _Well, she's on my turf now._ Not realizing that it really wasn't his turf. Roxy had the world in her palm. It was hers, every facet of the entertainment industry was at her feet. She was a true goddess and he was just another envious demigod. She didn't need him for anything.

* * *

"She has who doing the concert with her?!" Was the question asked by two men. One in full out jealousy and anger and the other just in shock. She had forgiven and become friends with the vocalist quite some time ago when she had realized that he had been looking out for her in his own strange way. Oddly enough the two had even dated for a few months before realizing that they felt more like siblings than lovers. Normal siblings, that is. Their make-out sessions felt just awkward to say the least and they both agreed that it just didn't feel right, so... brother and sister it turned into.

"Vie Ghoul," the managers told them "She'd already done a few songs with them before her fan base grew so big. That's why she has so many fans in Japan and that's how they got so big in the US."

"Why are they always stealing from me!" Sho screamed at the television as he chucked the remote across the room. His new manager looked on in silence taking note of the behavior that he was warned about.

"Fuwa-san," the manager began "Vie Ghoul have been collaborating with Roxy for at least two years now. She made her debut on one of their albums a couple of years ago and has written several songs for them. She has even starred in a couple of their PVs." he continued as he typed something into his phone. "It's all here." The manager presented the information to Sho from the biography page of a music television channel on his smart phone.

At the top of the page was a photo of Roxy with Reino's arm wrapped around her shoulder and her sweet face looking up at him with the four other band members around them, two on each side. The page gave names, locations, a list of songs and the writers they were penned by and dates of each release. On the bottom of the page was a detailed description of the two and the results of an interview that revealed their relationship and status.

* * *

The disguised couple sat in the cozy little café drinking their coffee and talking about the day's events when her wraith-like pseudo-brother wisped in and sat beside her. Kuon tensed up.

"This is my Nii-san." she announced to him.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"Not like that silly, like Maria-chan." She clarified giggling and shaking her head.

"I don't trust you.." He mumbled under his breath.

"And I still don't trust you.. But, at least you aren't lying to her anymore." the violet eyes told him with sincerity.

"Nii-san, leave him alone." Roxy scolded.

"Fine." Reino sighed. "Just remember, I'm here if you need me." He finished as he gave her a soft hug and a kiss on the temple.

"I know." she replied with a glowing smile.

The girl and her brother continued by catching up on the events in each others lives and funny little stories of her adventures while on tour, including her run in with Fuwa-san, which, by the way, resulted in sending the three of them into fits of giggles and tears at the arrogant ass's fall.

* * *

"Hmm?" He gave her a look of surprise as they left the café, then a really intense stare into her eyes. "Ah." He smirked then hugged her.

"What?"

"Nothing.." he replied knowingly. "You'll find out soon enough." he patted Kuon on the back and left.

"That was strange." Kuon said with a puzzled look.

"Not for him." Kyoko giggled as she brushed off a feeling that sent butterflies of the unknown shooting through her being. It felt like a million of them had just been released and she was at the center of the spectacle.

"So.. meet you at LME later?" He asked as he opened the limo door for her.

"Sure but, I didn't know you had to go in today."

"Sadly Ren still has a few things to tie up before I can stay." He told her. "But, I do want to see you later. Okay?"

"Okay." she smiled. "I have to go in to sign a few things and say hi to Maria and Kanae anyway."

"See you there." He said then gave her a quick, sweet, rated-G kiss before shutting the door and waving goodbye.


	9. Nii-san's Secret

_**I do not own Skip Beat!**_

 ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**

 _ **A/N: I know I've done the names differently this time, but that is only because it is while they are in Japan. Just in case anyone was wondering. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 _ **Nii-san's Secret**_

"Kanae-san, it's so good to see you again." Roxy addressed her calmly.

"Mo, what is up with you? What happened to the normal greeting? Not that I'm complaining."

"Sorry Moko-san, I have an public image to protect." she murmured quietly.

"Okay then, let's go somewhere that's a little more private than the lobby." Kanae giggled.

They both then left to an old familiar setting that was now Kanae's office.

"You're still in LoveMe?" Kyoko asked in disbelief.

"No, but I do run it along with Maria-chan and Chiorin in my off time." She informed her. "Chiori and I graduated a couple of months after you left. My sister was in a car accident and I realized just how important having family around was."

"How did Chiori graduate?" Kyoko asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, when you left she was offered Bo. It turns out it really changed her. She absolutely loved it and it helped having Ishibashi Hikaru there too." Kanae giggled.

"Oh? You have to tell me." Kyoko grinned with mischief.

"He-he, yeah those two are the closest little lovebirds I've ever seen."

"What about you?" Kyoko asked slyly.

"Well... I think maybe you were right about Hiou-kun." she answered blushing.

"No way!" Kyoko exclaimed in shock, "See! I told you!"

The little blonde's eyes grew wide with excitement as she opened the door to see the back of a familiar family member conversing with Kanae. Kanae looked up as the now twelve year old sat the bentos on the table and immediately wrapped her arms around the somewhat familiar womans neck.

"Onee-san! I missed you soooo much." She whispered in tears of joy as she hugged her tightly.

"Maria-chan! Aw, I missed you so much too." she smiled hugging her tightly.

The three sat in the cursed pink room catching up on each others lives for a couple of hours before they decided to catch a quick lunch at the diner downstairs before Kyoko had to go speak to Lory and meet Kuon.

* * *

There it sat before him in it's case on his desk before him. The one that he had designed himself and had them create. Two hearts entwined with a sapphire in the center surrounded by several tiny diamonds. Yellow, white and rose gold braided together to form the perfect ring for the perfect woman. To finally see it completed brought a certain sense of peace to him, but it also created a new sense of anxiety. What if she said no? He sighed, he couldn't be thinking about things like that right now. This was too important and he could not and would not lose his nerve.

 _ **KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

He quickly packed it away in his pants pocket and straightened himself to look presentable.

"Come in." He called out in a voice that was filled with worry and stress.

"Ren. Are you okay?" Yashiro Yukihito asked.

"Oh, yeah. Just ummm... Just going over a few things before tomorrow's announcement." he stammered.

"Ah, I can see how that would be a little stressful." Yashiro looked upon the young actor in pity. "Don't worry, your fans will understand. It's just a stage name after all." He consoled him.

"Oh yeah, that..." He had completely forgotten about the announcement. He was doing this for himself and Kyoko. He wanted the world to know that Hizuri Kuon loved her and only her and he was not going to hide behind a secret identity any longer. It didn't really worry him as much as Yashiro had thought.

* * *

As soon as they walked through those swinging glass doors of the café, it hit her. Every little smell assaulted her senses.

"Roxy? You okay?" Kanae asked with concern. Kyoko looked as if she had just caught scent of the most offensive odor anyone could imagine.

"Can we go somewhere else. There's something in here that just doesn't smell right and it's upsetting my stomach." Kyoko replied as she turned to walk out the door.

"Sure." replied Kanae a little puzzled. She didn't smell anything like that and for once she was kind of hungry.

It happened at two more restaurants. They finally settled on an outdoor café that served French cuisine. Kyoko's sensitive nose and stomach finally nagged her for _escargot?_ She had never had it, but that's what she wanted and _apple juice, lots of apple juice_. _What is going on?_ She thought to herself. She just couldn't get enough of the taste and could have drank a gallon of the stuff.

Kanae stared at her wide-eyed.

"Kyoko," Kanae started with a whisper, "are you...?"

"What Moko-san?" Kyoko asked innocently.

Kanae gasped, "Oh my god Kyoko.. Are you pregnant?" Kanae had a hunch, after all she had been around quite a few pregnancies with her family.

Kyoko laughed, "No way Moko-san.. I'm on the pill."

"That means NOTHING. You can still get pregnant on the pill. My sisters did." she warned. "You need to go get a test and find out."

"I can't. I don't have time and everyone knows my face." She whined trying to talk her way out with excuses, not really wanting to know the answer to a question like that.

"If you don't go buy it, I will!" Kanae scolded. "Here... I'll have my manager pick one up for you, that way no one will know. Okay?"

"Fine." Kyoko sighed in defeat. And with that Kanae called her faithful manager Josie and told her the situation. Tonight after the concert, Kyoko would test and know the answer.

* * *

It just couldn't be... Fuwa Sho stood staring at the large screen on the building that displayed Roxy's new PV, starring Amamiya Chiorin and Kotonami Kanae. The three of them were dressed in skin tight, black body suits that had little cuts in them revealing a nice amount of skin in strategic areas and Roxy's hair was dyed black, but that wasn't the shocker... Her eyes! Her eyes were gold! They were Kyoko gold! When the yellow ribbon wrapped around her naked body and she crooned that she was no longer an innocent girl, but a bitch and the man that she was singing about didn't deserve her, he knew for certain that it was Kyoko. She had not only beat him but flew right past him. She had singers from all over the world begging for her collaborations and songwriting skills, she was a renown model and also a well known talent out of Hollywood California. She was a Queen of the entertainment world and he was still struggling to get out of Japan. _How? How did this happen? Why?_ He asked himself as he fell to his knees on the sidewalk of downtown Tokyo in shock and disbelief as nameless faces passed around him on their ways to work. _What have I done?_

* * *

The second she saw those eyes on the big screen Aki Shoko knew there would be a huge storm brewing. Thankfully she would no longer be in the eye of it. She let a sigh of relief as she watched her amazing new charge deliver her lines like a champ during the outdoor shoot. _I should have done this sooner,_ she thought with relief as she watched the cute little Shirley Temple curled four year old actress perform in her new drama. _This kid is a miracle_.

* * *

Once again she stood on stage singing and dancing her heart out and once again he stood mesmerized by her enchanting beauty and talents. _Growing old with her will never have a dull moment,_ he thought as he turned the little box in his pocket over and over. Tonight they would have dinner at his apartment after the concert and he would officially make the woman of his dreams his for the rest of his life.


	10. Surprises!

_**I do not own Skip Beat.**_

 _ ** _Thank you Yoshiki Nakamura for all of your incredible talent._**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

 _ **Surprises!**_

There he sat in the candle lit living room on the sofa fidgeting as she freshened up in the bathroom. He sighed. _What if she says no?_ He asked himself with worry.

There she sat in the bathroom on the toilet with the lid down waiting the suggested ten minutes; although, it didn't take ten for the answer and she was completely freaking out. _What if he hates me for this, but he needs to know. I know how much it hurt Daddy when he didn't know about me._

Finally steeling their nerves with resolve, they were ready for whatever life was going to throw at them.

"Kyoko/Kuon." They started together. They both laughed.

"You go first." she told him with a gentle smile as she sat on the sofa next to him.

"Okay." he started as he slid off the sofa to kneel in front of her as he took her small hands in his, they were shaking.

"Kyoko, I love you. You have been and always will be the most important person in my life. You have pulled me out of my darkness and have done things for me that no one else would ever dream of doing for me. Please Kyoko..." He sighed as he pulled the little box out of his pocket and presented it to her. "Would you do me the greatest honor of blessing me with your grace, beauty and love for the rest of my life by being my love and my wife?"

She sat stunned. She put her small arms around his neck and pulled him to her hugging him tightly. "Yes Kuon. Of course I will." She whispered breathlessly with tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Umm." She continued with a little bit of shyness in her voice.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" he asked with worry.

"Umm, I think I have an early wedding gift for you." she told him with her eyes trailing to the floor.

"...?"

"Umm, it's on the bathroom counter." She told him shyly, worried that he may not be too pleased with the news.

She stood and led him to the room that contained the little test stick that displayed a positive result of Kanae's earlier suspicions.

"Is this?" He asked in disbelief as she nodded her head.

"Really?!" He asked as a scorchingly devastating smile crossed his lips.

"Yes.." She answered now smiling herself in response to his happiness.

He scooped her up into his strong arms and held her close showering her with gentle kisses as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying babe?" he asked as he gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Your reaction..." she started, "I.. it was just so unexpected." she gave him a small smile.

"Why would I react any other way?" He kissed her tear stained cheek.

"Sorry, I just didn't know what to expect." she giggled.

"I think we need to celebrate, but maybe not with champagne like I planned." he gave a gentle radiant smile and hugged her tightly. His stomach growled.

"What was that?" she asked in disbelief.

"I think I'm kinda hungry." he answered sheepishly.

"Well, that's a first." She beamed. "I guess I kind of am too. What do you want? I'm kinda in the mood for fajitas."

"Hmm, not sure where we can find those, but I can help you make them." He smiled.

"You cook?" She asked in shock.

"I did learn a few things while you were gone." he bragged as she followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

"Wow, I'm impressed." she marveled as she inspected the contents of his once usually barren refrigerator.

"So, what do you have planned tomorrow?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Well, after I call Danny to let him know all of our recent events and find out about scheduling a doctor's appointment. I have rehearsal and I'm going to go over any modeling or, commercial offers I have while I'm in country." She mused.

"How long do you think that will take?"

"I'll probably be busy until about noon. Why?"

"Well, I have this announcement at a press conference tomorrow and I would kind of like you with me." He answered with a hopeful voice.

"What time is it?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked what time is it? I want to be there."

"Really?" He asked with a smile and hug.

"Really." She answered with a kiss.

* * *

"Hizuri-san, why did you pick now to put your stage name to rest?" The reporter asked.

"Well, I figured it was finally time to put Tsuruga to rest and I didn't want every one to think my fiancée and future wife was cheating on me with...Well, me." He chuckled as she shot him a look of surprise.

The new announcement renewed the murmurs in the crowd of journalists.

"Hizuri-san, is Roxy-san your your fiancée?" Attention now turned to the platinum blonde beauty with cobalt blue eyes that sat next to him.

He smiled as he grabbed her left hand with the ring on it and kissed her small hand as flashes went off all around them. She blushed. They then left the excited reporters and a stunned Yashiro and Lory to deal with the aftermath of this incredible announcement. Danny just stood on the sidelines and shook his head. _This is nothing compared to what they have in store for you,_ he smirked while knowingly shaking his head then following the pair.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Sho screamed at the television, throwing the remote across the living-room of his apartment.

* * *

"Kuon! Was that something we needed to tell them right now?" She asked with worry.

"It's okay babe. It had to come out sooner or, later. Besides we're saving the best for last anyway." he gave her a peck on the cheek and a roguish smile.

"Ahem... and just exactly what would that be?" asked Lory indignantly as he stood behind them with arms crossing his chest like a scolding father.

"Sir," Danny interrupted. "I believe that information is quite sensitive and would be better discussed in a more private locale." He told the oddly dressed imposing man.

"Well then.. Why don't you two little love birds follow me to my office." Lory announced with a dramatic pose as he escorted them giving Kuon a nudge toward the elevator.

"Yes Sir.." Kuon sighed.

* * *

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Lory squealed with delight. "You're going to have a baby? A baby.."

Kuon shook his head and Kyoko winced. They didn't want this revealed just yet. "Sir, we don't want anyone to know this yet. We just got engaged."

"Right.. right. We can't have this getting out just yet. It wouldn't look good. When do you plan on having your ceremony?" He questioned thoughtfully as he jotted something down on a heart shaped notepad.

"I guess we'll have to move it up." Kuon pondered gazing into Kyoko's disguised eyes.


	11. Russian Ballet

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **Russian Ballet**_

* * *

"Oh!", she squealed as the large hand led her to the janitor's closet and pulled her in with him.

"Shh." He whispered as his lips trailed up and down her neck, "We wouldn't want to get caught." giving her a sly Emperor's smirk running his fingers through her soft hair.

"Kuon we can't do this here." She panted with a whisper seductively into his ear as he nibbled on hers.

"Then I guess you need to not be as vocal as you usually are my love." He snickered. She moaned as his tongue and lips trailed back down to the top of her now very sensitive breasts. The heat he was causing was unbearable.

"More..." she told him in a breathy voice as she caressed his leg with her own causing his hands to reach and lift her so she could wrap her sensual thighs around his hips and grind into his arousal.

"I just couldn't wait, you are so irresistible today." He whispered pulling her into yet another passion and lust filled kiss. The honeyed sweetness of her silken tongue drove him wild with desire. The taste of her soft sweat kissed flesh burned into his memory with every gentle suck and lick. His hand trailed up her stockinged legs to her garters and finally to her bare well toned backside. _No panties?!,_ He moaned as she smiled into their kiss and she felt his desire grow tenfold.

"You naughty girl." he scolded in a low sexy growl nibbling on her neck. She giggled and wiggled against him as his fingers grazed her moist heat. Her breath hitched, her back arched seductively.

"Please, Kuon." She moaned quietly.

"Please what babe?" He teased.

"I want you." She whispered into his ear and sucked on it.

"What would you like me to do my sweet?" He asked feigning innocence.

"Damn-it Kuon." She growled grinding into him harder.

"As you wish my Queen." He growled back with a smile as he loosened his buckle and freed himself from the restraint of his pants and buried himself deep within her. He lost himself in each stroke and her erotic scents and sounds brought both of them over the edge of their sanity.

"You are so sexy like this." He smiled, passionately kissed her and lowered her to her feet and caressed her flushed from love making skin.

"We need to go upstairs." She scolded as they straightened their clothing.

"Not sure I'll make it there." He warned as he gave a quick little grope of her pantiless backside. She squealed and giggled.

"You'll just have to wait till later." She scolded him coyly with a Natsu like smirk. He groaned and they left for the elevator with him hoping that the ride up would include only the two of them.

* * *

"Well, I think we need to do this before you start showing Roxy-san." Lory offhandedly remarked as he studied the little slip of paper from the doctor that she had handed to him. "Did you want to get married here or, in the States?" directing his question to Kuon and Kyoko. _They better decide. She's going to show sooner than they think_. He thought as he examined the doctor's note once again with excitement building.

"I think we should do it here." Kuon told her.

"I would prefer we do it in the US." Kyoko told him.

"But don't you have more friends here?"

"No, just a few people, but no one that isn't able to travel."

"Ah-hem" Lory cleared his throat to grab attention and prevent an upcoming argument. "I think I might have a good idea and it would appeal to the both of you. Maybe somewhere in between the two. I hope you've let your parents know about this." He scolded as he waved the doctor's note at them.

"You're dad's going to kill me." Kuon's head dropped to Kyoko's shoulder and he sighed. She giggled. Her dad had been nagging her to marry Kuon and give him grandchildren for the past four months. He was as bad as Kuu and Julie when it came to things like this. _Maybe I'll let him squirm a little_. She pondered as she caressed the back of Kuon's hand with her dainty thumb.

* * *

"Kyoko!" Sho growled at the back of the blonde woman that was walking with Kuon. She kept walking as if she didn't hear him. _Is he stalking me?!_ Just as he reached for her to turn her around and force her to look at him, Kuon grabbed Sho's wrist and threw it away from her.

"What is wrong with you?! First it was Kyoko and now Roxy? Are you sick or, something? Don't touch my woman!" Kuon snarled. "Do it again and I will rip your fucking arm off." The heat from his anger shot up his spine and the tiny hairs on the back of his neck bristled. He was getting dangerously close to a Cain Heel moment and had no desire to hold it back. _The fucking idiot will not let it go!_

" _ **Kuon, let's just go. I don't want you to get into trouble over this loser.**_ " her lilting voice calmed him in Russian as she flashed her cobalt blue eyes filled only with love for the man in front of her and no recognition to the man that had tried to lay his hand on her. The gentle touch of her delicate hand soothed the savage beast that wanted the taste of the singer's blood.

" _ **Heh, yeah I guess you're right. Sorry baby.**_ " He snapped out of his anger instantly and flashed her a gentle smile with his reply. He lifted his hand and caressed her soft cheek. She was like a cool rain on a hot summer's day when it came to quelling his anger. Here she was, years later and she was still his talisman.

"So, you aren't Kyoko?" Sho stated in disbelief.

" _ **Can you believe this douche?**_ " Kuon commented.

" _ **Of course, he's a dip-shit.**_ " she giggled.

"What did she say?"

"She said of course not dip-shit. Now leave us alone." Kuon answered as they walked away from the thoroughly perplexed singer.

"Thank you for covering for me." she sighed, "I just don't ever want to go back into that mess again. Dealing with him is so exhausting."

"I understand. He will never find out from me babe. Do you want to go home and rest?" He asked glancing at the tiny baby bump that was unnoticeable to those without inside information.

"Not yet, but we are starving." She gave a sly grin and winked at him. He knew exactly what she wanted.

"Well, we can't keep them waiting can we? But remember.. no more snails and no more raw sushi." He gave her a sexy smirk and kissed her on the temple as he wrapped his arm about her tiny waist and continued their walk to the nearby outdoor café.

"I know.." She sighed.


	12. Winding Road & Tangled Web

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Winding Road and Tangled Web**_

* * *

"You think we should tell them?" He asked the beauty that lay next to him.

"Hm, let's just keep this our little secret for now. I'm not fond of being teased by those two right now." she giggled.

"Yeah, he would never let me hear the end of it." He smirked then allowed his lips to make their way down her neck.

"Mo Yuki! Stop that, we have to get ready for work." She pushed him away and headed for the bathroom for her shower.

"I'll make breakfast." He sighed then rolled off the bed and grabbed his boxers.

* * *

"Marshall-san?" Kyoko and Kuon looked up from where they were sitting in the comfortably decorated brightly lit waiting room. "This way."

"Um, is it okay if he comes with me?" She asked nervously. This would be the visit where they would get to see their little family and find out just exactly when it all took place; although, she had a very good idea about that. She blushed fiercely just thinking about that lust and passion filled 12 hour romp after her concert in Los Angeles.

"You okay babe?" He whispered as they followed the nurse.

"Mmm, just thinking about LA." She smirked knowing it would get a response from him and she was correct as she watched his ears turn a little red. She gave him a peck on the cheek as they entered the room where the ultrasound would be performed.

"I just need you to jump right up here and unbutton your jeans so the technician can take a few pictures Marshall-san, then the doctor will be in to see you." Announced the crisply dressed, well rounded woman with a smile and kind eyes as she patted on the examination table. Kyoko did as she was told and Kuon took her hand as he sat next to her on a chair he had pulled up.

* * *

"Hmm...Well, this is wonderful. See?" The technician told the couple as he turned the monitor toward the young couple to show their little family. "We've got the measurements and very strong heart beats. I'll just print up a few photos for the baby book and the doctor will be in shortly. Don't get fastened up yet though, he'll want to take a look for himself. Okay?" Kyoko nodded in agreement, unable to speak after what she and Kuon had just been shown. It was truly overwhelming.

Minutes later the doctor entered to view the little spectacle on the monitor himself with an excited grin on his face. This was his very first multiples case and he was honored that the famous couple had entrusted their new family to him.

"Well, as you can see you have a set of identical twins with a little spare over here and it looks like you are about three and a half months along." He pointed to each little miracle. "Now, even though there are no problems right now, it will still be considered as a high-risk pregnancy. Which means you are going to have to be very careful from here on out. We want these little guys to be as close to full term as we can get. That means no unnecessary stress, a good diet, your vitamins, no medications without my approval, no unnecessary travel and do not overexert yourself. Any questions?"

"Umm," She started in a small voice trying to ask her question delicately.

He smiled, "No, you don't have to stop doing that yet. You can still be pregnant and have a healthy sex life." He laughed. Kuon went into a coughing fit, then cleared his throat. Kyoko was now a nice shade of crimson red, there were still some things that she didn't like to discuss with strangers.

When she finished straightening her clothing, Kuon wrapped his arms around his lovely little Queen and happily spun her with a dazzling smile plastered to his face. He steadied her on her feet and hugged her, "Mine." He whispered into her ear with a smile. He placed his hand gently over his children and whispered, "Mine." She placed her hand over his and glanced up at him through her long dark eyelashes and whispered with a smile, "Ours." then pulled him in for a long, sweet, gentle kiss. They gathered her things then left to prepare for their dinner and news that they would share with their two best friends.

* * *

"Moko-san?" Kyoko whispered across the table. Kanae was speechless, Yashiro was passed out on the floor from fainting and Kuon was laughing at the stunned couple. One baby was news, even two, but three? That news was like finding out that Christmas would be held every day from here on out!

Kanae leapt to Yuki's side to revive him. "Mo! Yuki! Snap out of it you're making a scene!"

Kuon and Kyoko snapped a look at each other in shock with Kyoko asking the question first. "Moko-san... When did you start calling Yashiro-san, Yuki?" She asked with a sly look in a lilting tone.

Kanae looked up from her position next to Yuki at Kyoko like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "Um, about that." She started sheepishly, "We've been dating for about a year now." She explained as she pulled the long chain from her blouse that hung around her neck and brandished the little gold and diamond bauble that it contained. Kuon and Kyoko's jaws dropped. That was very unexpected news. Kyoko thought Kanae was with Hiou-kun, but it was just a smokescreen to throw off _**The King of Love**_. Kanae was glad to finally be able to discuss that now, discussing it at LME was too much of a risk.

Once Yuki had been revived and they had returned to their seats, it was time for Kyoko to lord her friendship with Kanae over her as Kanae had done to her so many times in the past.

"I thought we were best friends Kotonami-san." She huffed in falsely in a hurt tone. Now it was time for payback, she smiled inwardly as she watched the couple squirm. "And you couldn't even tell me this." She pouted calling forth a little bit of Setsuka-chan. For a moment Kuon could almost feel Cain stalking in the background and draped his arm behind her as he slouched in his seat a little with a sly smirk on his lips and the sudden overwhelming craving for a cigarette and shot of whiskey.

"Mo, Roxy! I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, then everything got all crazy and we just kind of forgot. We kinda kept the Hiou-kun thing going because he has a thing for Maria-chan and she didn't want her grandfather finding out and ruining it. I'm so. so. Sorry." Kanae plead with her.

"Meh, it's okay Moko-san. I forgive you." She smiled. "I could never be mad at you." She giggled. Kanae sighed with relief.

Dinner proceeded with talk of future, family, jobs and finally weddings. "I guess we will be having the wedding here. We should tell Takarada-san tomorrow." Kyoko mused out loud. "The doctor says I shouldn't do any unnecessary traveling. So, it looks like we'll be staying here for a little while. We are going to have to have it very soon though, I'm already starting to show a little. I guess that's because there's three."

* * *

It started in the elevator after dinner. Her scent was intoxicating and was clouding his mind. He just couldn't help himself, he wanted to put his mouth all over her. Run his tongue up and down her beautiful pregnant body and taste every square inch of her. "Kuon, not here." She scolded as he nibbled on her deliciously elegant neck, his hot breath caressing her ear and sending chills up her spine. "Plus... We... Haven't... Ugh... Called our... Parents." He breathed in her scent again and gave a low growl. _She smells so damn good._

 _DING..._

"Alright.." He sighed, "But I get to make up for it later." He told her before nibbling on her plump lower lip.


	13. The Birds & The Bees

_**Chapter 13**_

 _ **The Birds & The Bees**_

It was weird, that little tickly feeling in her lower belly. She smiled and patted the growing bump and there it was again. It felt like little bubbles being blown through a straw. Okasan had told her that it was the babies moving, Kuon's mother, not her own. Kyoko's mother was actually visibly excited when she told her, but wasn't really able to give any advice on the matter. Her pregnancy wasn't exactly the most eventful, she apologized.

* * *

In the kitchen making dinner, bra-less in a soft cut-off cotton tee and a pair of Kuon's black, silk boxers with her little pregnant belly sticking out, she didn't hear him come into the apartment. He stood in the doorway just watching her as she put together their dinner, flashing a little of the lower part of her rapidly enlarging, full, pert breasts each time she reached into a cupboard above her, admiring how his boxers hung on her curvaceous hips. There was something about how she looked in his underwear, barefoot and pregnant, he smiled to himself and let out a low growl as he imagined all of the wonderful things he wanted to do to her.

"AHH!" She squealed and jumped in surprise. "Kuon! You startled me." She laughed.

"I'm home." He chuckled. He loved her antics.

"Welcome home." She gave him a soft smile. "How was your day?"

"Oh, same old thing and yours?" Kissing her on the temple and picking a piece of broccoli out the stir-fry in the pan.

"I was able to get the rest of the invitations out today and finished a couple of my songs." She casually told him as she dished out the food and arranged it on two plates.

"How many guests does that make?" He asked as he grabbed two bottles of water and poured her a glass of apple juice.

"Hmm, I think that will make about 200 guests." She mused as she set the plates on the dining room table.

"Ugh, this is getting a bit big." He sighed.

"Well, you know how Takarada-san can be. Go big or, go home." She snickered as they sat to eat dinner.

"Yeah, I know. How did we end up with so many friends?" He chuckled.

"I know, I didn't realize how many I had on my side and your family, oh my gosh!" It was almost overwhelming. She finally had family, lots of it and to spare. She giggled.

"Did you include Taisho and Okami?" she nodded, "What about the Fuwas?", her food stopped half-way to her mouth. "You know I don't mind, they did raise you." He smiled.

"You really don't mind?" placing her chopsticks on her plate.

"Of course not." She leapt into a hug as he sat diagonally from her.

"I love you." She sighed snuggling into him.

"I love you too, Babe." Giving her an innocent, gentle kiss. "Now finish your dinner." He laughed pointing to her plate.

"Who would have thought you would need to tell me that?" She giggled.

* * *

Dinner was eaten, dishes were washed, the sun was setting and the couple was lounging lazily on the sofa. Kuon watched the news as Kyoko lay her head on his lap with him gently petting her baby bump without really thinking about it.

"I felt them move today." She looked up at him to see his reaction with a smile.

"You did?! Can I feel?" He asked excitedly.

"I asked Mom and Okasan about it, but Mom said that you wouldn't be able to feel anything for a few more weeks. Right now it just feels like little bubbles." They both looked a little dejected about it, but still excited. She kissed the hand that had been petting her.

"Otousan and Daddy will be coming next week and Mom will be here on the weekend." She offered casually.

Kuon laughed, "I guess you'll be doing a lot of shopping this weekend then." She paled, she had forgotten about Julie's shopping addiction.

"Maybe, but I think we'll be spending most of it with dress fittings and final touch-ups on the other stuff. Boss is letting me do some of it still. He's just organizing most of it." She told him as she went over her mental _**to do list**_.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._

She checked her phone. "It's Moko-san." He nodded and she sat up.

"Moko-san?"

" _Kyoko! What do I do?"_ Kanae was in a panic. _"What do I do?! I am so screwed!"_

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong." She had almost worked Kyoko into a frenzy with worry.

" _Okay, umm. Kyoko... I'm pregnant..."_ Kyoko dropped the phone. _"Kyoko! Kyoko!"_

"Whew, I'm okay. The phone just slipped out of my hand." She told her with relief in her voice. "I thought something horrible had happened." She laughed.

" _MO! This is horrible! I can't be pregnant. I caught this from you!"_ Kanae accused her as if pregnancy were a virus that spread airborne from host to host.

"No Moko-san, somehow I don't think it works that way." She laughed. "Are you sure?"

" _Of course I'm sure. I took two tests and a doctor's visit! What do I do?!"_ She pleaded.

"Well first, shouldn't you tell Yuki?" Kyoko asked.

" _Yuki.. Yuki... Right! I need to tell him, but how am I going to do that? I've always told him I didn't want kids! What is he going to say?"_ She asked in a panic.

"Why don't you tell him and find out? I think you might be surprised." Kyoko told her in a gentle reassuring tone.

" _Right.. Right.. I'll call you back later or, see you tomorrow.. or, whatever."_ Kanae hung up, Kyoko shook her head with a smile. She and her best friend would get to be pregnant together.

"Everything okay?" Kuon asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, just a little panicky about something she needs to tell Yashiro-san." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

He didn't push for any more information. He had a hunch from what Yashiro had been saying for the past few days.

Kyoko resumed her position on his lap and Kuon resumed the gentle caresses; however, this time his mind started to wander to her scent and the feel of her soft skin. She turned to lay on her side with his hand gently caressing up and down the curve of her waist and hips gradually increasing the area of coverage to her bare ribs and back down to her hips. Occasionally he would graze her breast with his thumb and then move back down to brush the skin beneath the boxers she had commandeered, just to see how far he could push the envelope before she said anything.

The power to the television flashed off guiding his attention to the little vixen on the sofa as she tossed the remote to the table and rose on all fours like a cat and stretched. She slowly crawled to him and straddled his lap facing him. "What do you think you were doing?" She whispered lustily as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about Babe." He feigned innocence as his large hands grabbed her waist and slowly moved to cup her full firm breasts under her cropped t-shirt. She ground into his lap to drive home her point, causing him to toss his head back on the sofa and groan in pleasure. She rose to her knees to slowly drag the tip of her tongue up his bare neck and nibble on his very sensitive ear as his thumbs circled the hardened little dark buttons that he loved playing with so much. The lust filled Emperor came out in full force as he wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her close and his other hand dipped into the boxers massaging her firm backside and exploring. "Mmm, no panties again." He purred in her ear as his fingers found their mark, sending little shots of pleasure throughout her entire body. She was sending him over the edge with her grinding, panting and heavy breaths. He rolled them onto the sofa with her pinned beneath him. His lips and mouth traveled from her neck to her breasts with him nipping, sucking and teasing between caresses and kisses. His hands deftly removed his boxers from her and his fingers grazed her moist heat as he caressed her inner thigh. Her hips rose to meet him with every light touch.

"Not yet Babe.." His lips gently caressed hers in a silken touch that tasted like warm honey and strawberries. She whimpered in pleasure, wordlessly begging for release. He wanted to make this last as long as possible. Seeing her this way excited him more than she would ever dream of. Her moans of pleasure wrapped around him and gave him such a beautiful and exquisite torture beyond words. It was as if her ecstasy filled voice permeated his soul and filled him until he overflowed with a lusty warmth making him want more and more. She was a drug and he was an addict. _Just one more taste._ His tongue dipped into her warmth and out again. His lips gently sucked on her little hidden bit of pleasure. She let out a sharp gasp and clenched her thighs, he held them steadily and strongly as he licked and sucked a little bit more. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she shook from pleasure and her hips rose and fell as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Finally with a violent shiver and forceful grind into him she fell over the edge pulsating and panting heavily in pleasure.

With darkened lust filled eyes he climbed up her length. "Now we can start." He told her in a low sexy growl. Her eyes grew wide and a sexy smirk crossed her lips. She grabbed his arms and flipped with him off the sofa landing on top of him and straddling him on the floor. His hands rested on her hips as she untied his PJ pants and lowered them just enough to get what she wanted. She mounted like a good little cowgirl and proceeded to give him his own little private pleasure filled sweaty rodeo for the rest of the evening.


	14. Here Comes The Bride

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Here Comes The Bride**_

To relieve the bride of as much stress as possible all of her families pitched in. She had never realized just how much family she truly had until now. If she sat down and took an actual count, she had four fathers, four mothers, an eccentric grandfather, a wonderful little sister, a wonderful best friend, a delightfully odd pseudo-brother and countless friends. Takarada Lory would lend his estate for the wedding ceremony and for the reception party afterwards. Hizuri Kuu and Takarada Maria would pick the flowers and decorations for the ceremony and the food and decorations for the reception.

Kyoko's mother, Mogami Saena, counseled both the bride and the groom on the importance of prenuptial agreements and they both consented even though they didn't feel it would be necessary for one, but she insisted so they agreed to appease her concerns. Kuon and Kyoko felt it would be a small price to pay.

The Fuwas and the couple from the Daruma ya volunteered to cater the event and provide a wide array of delicacies along with an enormous and elaborately decorated 5-tiered wedding cake. The layered cake was decorated in white frosting with candy red roses and pink lilies. Little green Ivy vines surrounded the cake and the candy leaves were carefully placed on the decorative tray that held the cake. On the top stood a faery Queen and her King locked in a kiss. The cake was Father Fuwa's gift to his little Kyoko-chan that had been his daughter for 8 years.

Her adoptive mother, Hizuri Juliella, happily designed and provided her dress and the dresses for her maids. Her father, Stephen Marshall, provided the groom and his men with their attire for the event.

With 200 guests and a few select media, the event would definitely be the talk of the town for a while. The bride and the groom had decided to be married as Roxy and Kuon. She didn't want the ceremony to reveal her old name even if it was legally changed. It felt a little more legitimate this way besides, her legally changed name of Roxanna Marshall would be on the license; although, anyone attending the wedding would realize who she was just by looking at the guest list and the wedding announcement in the news media.

So, now at 4 months, 3 weeks and growing she sat in one of the bedrooms at the Takarada Estate preparing for her wedding that was to take place at 5:30pm and with three little buns in the same oven it looked and felt like she was 6 or 7 months instead, but being a first time mother she had no gauge for this. She felt completely miserable and bloated. She really didn't look that bad she was actually quite cute, kind of like a little toothpick with a tiny ball of clay attached to it. She had gained weight, but only the necessary baby weight and she was wearing it well. She was still exercising, but not the way she did before, so she was still well toned. The doctor had warned her about overdoing it. So no... She was not _HUGE_ , as she would put it.

* * *

"I'm HUGE!" The bride was crying her eyes out at this point with a Mom, an Okasan, a Jelly Woods, two Okamis, a Kotonami Kanae and an Amamiya Chiori trying their best to console her.

"Kyoko-chan, it's not that bad. Your dress is hiding it perfectly." Mother Fuwa consoled her.

"She's right Sweetie." The others chimed in finally calming the bride. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I'm on an emotional roller-coaster." Three of the older women laughed.

"That's perfectly normal, Sweetie." Julie assured her. Kanae was horrified, but fought from showing it.

"Now, let's fix your make-up and get you to your groom." Jelly clapped her hands together and sat Kyoko down to repair the damage her tears had caused.

"Thank you Muse." She smiled gratefully.

A light knock on the door came. "Are we ready yet?" Stephen asked poking his head in to get a look at his daughter.

"Almost ready Stephen.." Saena answered as he strode in to capture the vision of his breathtaking daughter then casting a side glance at the mother of his child and his now _secret_ girlfriend.

"How do I look Daddy?" She stood and twirled for him with the train of her dress draped over her arm so she wouldn't get awkwardly wrapped up in it.

"You look radiant." He smiled, gently hugged her and kissed her temple.

"Do I look fat?" She whispered.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed in shock. "What gave you that idea?" he held her at arm's length examining her.

"Nothing, I just feel a little big today." She pouted.

"Well, get that idea out of your pretty little skull. Got it?" He demanded as his index finger poked her forehead. "Now, let's get you to your groom before he has a stroke from anxiety." He laughed and placed her hand on his arm and escorted to her to their starting point as the Mothers and bridesmaids that matched the bride in burgundy took their places. The bridesmaids included Kanae, Chiori, Itsume and Airi. The groomsmen would include Yuki, Nick, Reino and Kuon's cousin Jason. Father and daughter looked into each others golden eyes and the music began.

* * *

The music began and all eyes trained themselves down the flower laden aisle to the ribbon and flower decorated doorway to feast their eyes on a blushing bride and a proud father both with golden eyes. The bride in a cream colored Regency styled gown with a Royal length train that flowed behind her like a river of pure silk that was decorated in pearls and lace with little gold filigree trim that framed her bust-line. The father dressed in a standard black coat and tails 3-piece suit with a bow-tie and pocket watch with a gold chain. The groom was similar to the father's attire, but in white and gold to match the bride.

Kuon's eyes were wide with wonder as he watched his bride glide gracefully up the aisle with her tiny satin covered feet to him before her father handed her off. She took his breath away and made him feel as though he were floating on a cloud with her as he took her hand.

That evening Hizuri Kuon would have to wait in line to dance with his beautiful bride while her male family members took their twirls with her on the dance floor. It was worth the wait though.

* * *

 _ **Headline**_

 _The Stars Align!_

 _Yesterday evening at 5:30pm, Hizuri Kuon (actor and model), son of Hizuri Kuu (actor) and Juliella (model) married Marshall Roxanna (actress, model and musician), daughter of Marshall Stephen (CEO of Armandy) and Mogami Saena, ESQ. The wedding party included directors, actors, musicians and models from all over the globe. I would have never believed it if I had not seen it myself. The bride was simply glowing in a white and gold Regency style dress, designed and made specifically for her by Hizuri Juliella herself. Roxy and Kuon looked ever the regal couple that they are as they twirled across the dance floor at the elaborate reception at Takarada Estates. Good luck you two, we are all very happy for you._

Sho picked up the newspaper to read with his morning coffee and read the new headline. "What the hell? Saena-san doesn't have two daughters. No. no. no. no. no! She can't be! She's not good enough to be Roxy! Kyoko doesn't know any foreign languages! NO! NO! NO! Kyoko doesn't have a father! Nobody cares about that little nobody!" He was seething.

That morning a new King and Queen of entertainment would sleep comfortably as a spoiled bachelor tossed furniture, swore and put holes in the walls of his apartment while throwing a tantrum.


	15. We Have Contact!

_**Chapter 15**_

 _ **We Have Contact!**_

* * *

His eyes shot open to the darkness. There it was! He felt it again! His happy radiant smile shined through the darkness as he felt the little feet kick and the little bodies roil beneath the skin of her belly for the first time, as she slept curled into him. His wife was asleep, but his babies were wide awake. He giggle quietly as he gently placed his hand on his sleeping wife's belly and felt his children softly kick and move.

"You're going to wake up Mommy, guys." He murmured softly close to her belly then gently kissed it. He would spend the rest of the night with his arms wrapped around his wife and his face snuggled close to her belly as he fell back to sleep.

* * *

At 26 weeks they started. The dreaded Braxton Hicks contractions... When it all started, it had both Kuon and Kyoko in a frenzy of panic thinking that their little family was trying to start out early. Needless to say after a panic induced trip to the emergency room and a worried trip to the doctor, they were calmed and educated in the difference between the fake and the real thing. The rest of that day was spent with Kuon finally going to work and Kyoko being treated to a spa day with Saena, Kanae, Chiori, a masseuse and a nice long mineral soak. Not too bad of a day after all.

"So what did the doctor say?" Chiori asked.

"Mmm, I need to cut back and start taking it easy now. He said this is when it starts to get a little dicey with multiples." Kyoko remarked offhandedly as the masseuse worked all of the kinks out of her aching lower back while she lay on her side.

"He's right Sweetie. If you need anything just call me at my office. Okay?" Her mother offered.

"Thank you Okasan." She smiled.

"Mo, this feels really nice." Kanae mumbled sleepily.

"I know, right? It was Kuon's idea." She commented in a voice so relaxed it was almost dreamy.

"What do you have tomorrow if you can't go in to work?" Kanae asked

"Oh, I can still work. I just can't be on my feet a lot." She explained. "So, I'm going to go in and do a few recordings with the band and I have a short photo-shoot after that. I should be all done by 2pm. No big deal."

"Ojou-san, you really need to be more careful from now on. Those three are going to come early anyway and they're already going to be small." Her mother scolded.

"Okasan..." She started, earning a stern look from her mother. "I'll try to cut back a little more." She relented to appease her mother and the other women she was with, not wanting to be scolded more.

* * *

"Oh my god! You're as big as a house!" The singer's childish words rang out as the four women stepped out of the spa's doors.

As Kanae turned to lunge at the blond idiot she felt the hand of the oldest of the group stay her actions.

 _SLAP!_

"You arrogant little bastard! Don't you ever talk to my daughter like that again." She growled.

Sho was stunned. He expected as much from the hot headed best friend, but certainly not from her lawyer mother. He watched in stunned silence as the four women gracefully entered their limo and left.

"Thank you Okasan. You really didn't have to do that. Nothing that bubble brain says anymore bothers me." She laughed.

Saena sighed, "Sorry dear. It's just after hearing about all the trouble he's caused you, I really couldn't resist."

Kyoko giggled, "He tends to have that effect on people." Kanae and Chiori agreed.

"You have no idea what that ass put us through when Roxy was in America." Chiori lamented.

"Oh god." Kanae groaned. "I forgot all about that. "He stalked us for the first 6 months trying to get us to tell him where she was."

"Did he now..." Saena stated in a thoughtful tone. Little wheels were turning. _Sounds like we need a restraining order_. She smirked as devious smile similar to her daughter's Natsu crept across her face.

"Okasan?" Kyoko asked with a shiver, she knew that look. She had been guilty of that look many times.

"Oh, nothing dear. Just thinking about something I want to discuss with your father about that young man." She answered quietly and patted Kyoko's hand.

"I see." Kyoko didn't want to know any more of this, so she let it drop. If Sho wanted to tangle with her parents... so be it.

* * *

"Ah.. 14 more weeks to go." Kyoko sighed rubbing her sore back.

"So, that's how much longer Roxy?" Jason asked. "Never thought I would see you like this. Heh, especially with Kuon." He smirked. "Makes me a little jealous. So, how much we got left on the new album?"

"Hmm, I guess this next song will be our last one for a few months. Then we'll do a little promoting and a couple of Music Videos, then we'll include these on the next tour." She said thoughtfully.

"Ooh yeah, it'll be our first world tour." He said excitedly.

She smiled. "6 months and we'll be going."

"Do you know where we'll hit first?"

"Mm, I guess we could start here in Tokyo and Kyoto, then I think maybe Singapore and Thailand." She smirked, "St. Petersburg and Moscow would be interesting." Jason lit up, he always wanted to visit his ancestral home.

* * *

"Okay Roxy, turn this way." The photographer ordered. "and look down to the right. Good job, we're done here for the day."

She sighed with relief as Danny offered a hand to help her stand. "Ah, it's getting pretty hard to get up with all these babies in me." They giggled.

"Well, they are worth all the hard work." He praised her.

"Aw Danny, I really haven't done anything except carry them."

"It's a lot more difficult than you're letting on Roxy." He laughed as he helped her into the changing room.

"Thanks Danny." She smiled as she shut the door to change back into her street clothes, a long grey long sleeved, hoody, a nice pair of maternity skinny jeans with a maternity panel and knee high stack-heeled, black boots with rhinestone anklets as decoration.

"You okay Roxy?" He called through the door. He could hear her laughing.

"Yeah, but I think I need a little help putting my boots on." She called out.

Danny opened the door to her trying to put on her boots in a comical position that made her look like a contortionist trying to reach past her swollen belly. "I see..Here." He grabbed a boot and giggled.


	16. Far, Far Away

_**Chapter 16**_

 _ **Far, Far Away**_

* * *

"Fuwa-san! This has got to stop!" The burly man snarled as he slapped the documents on the table in front of the young singer. "This behavior cannot possibly be good for you or, your image."

"I know.." He sighed, "It's just every time I see her some switch in my mind flips and things just tumble out of my mouth. It's like I have no control over it." He explained. "I don't **hate** her you know..." he trailed off in thought.

"You've never been in love have you." It was more of a statement of fact than a question.

"I guess not.." He answered.

"Well then, first of all I would make a suggestion that you stay away from married women. They can be very detrimental to your health. Especially the pregnant ones." The manager shook his head and stated flatly.

"I...I just wanted to see if she was the girl I grew up with." He told him with sadness in his voice.

"Well?" He asked expectantly with irritation in his tone.

"She is...but, she's changed so much." He was now filled with guilt.

"Girls grow up." He sighed, he felt bad for the young man. "They change. Sometimes they change into someone that you would never recognize." The older man explained.

"Thank you for talking to me about this." hanging his head in shame as he glanced at the table before him and the restraining order that sat menacingly before him. "I don't know what to do now...Shoko always tried to put me in her path."

"I have an idea." His manager told him in a thoughtful tone. "I think you need a world tour. One without the worries of a debut. Just.. something like traveling.. and if you happen to get some singing gigs out of it, so much for the better. You know, good old fashioned hard work." He patted him on the shoulder. "We need to get you out of this environment so you can clear your head." He smiled.

"I think you're right." Sho perked up a little at his manager's solution. "Where do we start?"

* * *

"Well Roxy-san, Kuon-san.. I think you're almost there." The doctor announced with glee. "They're coming along very nicely for triplets at 28 weeks. Their measurements and weights are far better than I expected. So far you are safe. I would like you to stop intercourse, but you can still be sexually active. I'm also going to give you a medication that will aid in speeding up their lung development, just in case. Ah, and Roxy-san, I don't want you working more than 2 hours a day and stay off your feet. You can still do light exercise, but keep it to a minimum and no lifting heavy objects. Hm, your diet looks good and you've gained an appropriate amount of weight, so keep up what you're doing in that area." He finished as he perused her medical chart.

"What about these fake contractions? Will she be okay?" Kuon asked with worry.

"It will be fine Hizuri-san. It's just practice for the coming event, but if there is any blood or, fluids that accompany it or, if they don't stop and get stronger, call me or, my office immediately." The young doctor warned.

Kuon and Kyoko nodded.

"Did you want to know their sexes?" He asked with a sly smile.

"No, we would like to keep that a surprise." Kyoko answered as she gazed into her husband's beautiful green eyes. Kuon nodded in agreement.

"Well, did you have any other questions?" The doctor asked ready to answer anything.

"Is there any advice on nursing triplets? I just want a book or, really informative website or, something." She asked.

The doctor smiled, "Way ahead of you. I have a list of books and websites that you can consult while you're stuck at home waiting for the stork to arrive."

"Anything else?" They shook their heads smiling. "Well then, I guess we're finished here. I would like to see you again in one week. Since you are a high-risk, I would like to see you every week to keep an eye on your progress and to make sure you haven't gone into a slow labor." He left the couple alone.

Kyoko sighed. "You okay Babe?" He asked.

"Hai, just a little worn out." She answered tiredly.

"Well, let's get you home so you can rest and get something to eat. It's almost lunchtime." He smiled and gave her a light squeeze and a kiss on the temple.

* * *

"That's it Kyoko. I am taking off work to spend time with my daughter and you have no say in it." Saena scolded.

"But Okasan, you have your law practice." She started.

"Yes.. and a I haven't taken any time off since your birth, so.. no one will say a thing to a Partner that wants to take a little time off for family. Don't argue with me on this because you will not win." The voice told her with a finality through the phone. "Besides, don't you need a little help getting the rooms ready? I was really looking forward to it." Kyoko could feel the smiling warmth through her words.

"Okay... I'll get the guest room ready for you." She sighed in defeat.

"NO! You will do no such thing! I will do that myself and if you touch it, I will know and be very upset with you." She warned.

"Fine... Can I at least make you lunch when you get here?" She pleaded.

"No. You are to not lift a single finger." She told her gently. For the first time in Kyoko's life, Saena was determined that she would care for and spoil her only daughter. She was not going to allow Kyoko to ruin it. "I'll see you around 3 o'clock." She hung up.

As soon as she set her phone on the coffee table in front of her it rang again.

"Daddy!" She answered excitedly.

"Hi Princess, how's my baby girl doing?" He asked with a gentleness to his voice.

"They're doing really well. The doctor said they are bigger than he expected and without any problems." She answered cheerfully.

"Kyoko... That's not what I asked." He scolded her. "I asked how **you** where doing.." He smiled.

"Oh.. Just a little worn out." She answered now letting her fatigue show. "I feel like I've been carrying a 200 ton boulder around. I can hardly wait to get this over with." She chuckled lightly.

"I'm taking a little vacation time, so I'll be out to see you and your mother next week." He commented casually, waiting for her reaction.

She sighed, "Ugh, not you too."

"What do you mean?" He asked feigning innocence.

"I mean Okasan, Kuon and now you. All of you taking all this time away from work for me. You can't just drop work and rush to my side." She whined.

"Yes.. Yes, we can. And we can do it because this is very important to us and so are you. We don't want to miss a single moment. You have no argument in this Kyoko. It's going to happen whether you want it to or, not." He scolded. "Besides, I would like to spend a little time with your mother too. We haven't seen each other in a couple of weeks." He let it spill out absentmindedly forgetting Kyoko didn't know.

"Daddy..." She said slyly. "Are you and Okasan seeing each other?" She asked in an impish tone.

"Yes." He answered sheepishly.

"That's wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Oh.. Okasan will be staying here with me and Kuon until the babies come. Do you need somewhere to stay?"

He snickered, "Ha, I think we can work something out. Oh, I better get going it's almost midnight here and I have a couple of meetings in the morning. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I love you Daddy." She smiled into the phone. It was great to have parents that cared about her, even if they came a little late.

"I love you too Princess. I will see you in a few days. Okay?" He hung up.

She let out a happy sigh and leaned back into her new poofy, reclining rocking-chair that Kuon bought her. She looked out at the view that their new 4-bedroom apartment provided and sighed in contentment as she dozed off and dreamed of her 3 very active little faeries.


	17. Above & Below

_**Chapter 17**_

 _ **Above & Below**_

* * *

"They are really good for business." The building manager chuckled as he filed the paperwork for his two new tenants, referring to the young celebrity couple that moved in a few months ago. What Kuon knew and Kyoko did not, was that the two new tenants would be happy grandparents. One set on the floor below and the other set on the floor above. She probably would have had a stroke and given them a long lecture about not wanting to interrupt their work or, how they shouldn't be uprooting themselves just for her.

At 30 weeks, they wanted to be as close as possible. The event was growing closer and closer and they didn't want to miss a single moment. Juliella had insisted to Kuu that if she didn't get to see her new grandchildren every day it would kill her instantly, Kuu agreed. He didn't think he would make it either. Saena decided that she wanted to make up for lost time with her daughter and Stephen. She had felt she had spent enough time alone and wanted a family now, she would agree that this was the second truly selfish thing she was going to do in her life, this time it was a good one and it filled her with a strong feeling that she thought had been long dead. Maybe a little late in coming but, it was there.

* * *

Kanae was pacing about the LoveMe room like a wild animal trapped in a cage. She was a little over four months pregnant and luckily she hadn't started to show yet, but it was only a matter of weeks before that happened. If she didn't do something soon, poor Hiou-kun would be getting blamed by the President for this. She sighed. She needed to try and convince Maria-chan to come clean, but how difficult was that going to be?

"Kanae-san? Is there something wrong?" Thirteen year old asked with worry as she watched the young woman pace back and forth mumbling to herself.

"Maria-chan... I need to ask you a favor." She started with worry in her voice.

"Anything, you've done so much for me and Hiou." She told her with honesty.

"I need you to tell your grandfather about your relationship." There it was finally said.

Maria stood in shock, "I..I can't. You know what he will do."

"Maria-chan, I really need you to do this. It's very important. I can't continue to hide it." Kanae begged.

"But, why?" Maria asked sadly.

"Maria.. I'm pregnant and Yashiro-san and I are getting married in a couple of weeks." Ah, she finally told someone other than Kyoko and Kuon. "If you don't tell him, he'll think that Hiou-kun is responsible." Kanae explained.

Maria's eyes grew wide. "But, he's not!"

"I know that. We need to fix this now. Okay?" She told her gently.

Maria nodded in agreement. Hiou would be in a lot more trouble than just dating her if she said nothing. She didn't want a rumor of him ever being responsible for something like that if he wasn't married, especially to her. "We'll tell him."

"Tell who what?" A thunderous male voice entered the room and startled the girls.

"Umm, Grandfather can we discuss this in your office?" She pleaded with doe eyes effectively rendering her grandfather defenseless.

"Alright, I will meet you in my office in 30 minutes young lady." He left the room.

"Kanae-san, can you come with me?" She begged.

"Of course." She told her as she rubbed the young teens shoulder.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly in anxiety.

* * *

"Well Roxy-san, one of the babies has dropped and you have dilated a little bit. You could very well see your little bundles of joy within the next two weeks." The doctor announced.

She was shocked and worried. "Um, is that bad or, good?" Kuon squeezed her hand for comfort.

"Oh sorry, it's perfectly normal. You and the babies are doing exceptionally well. You are at the point now where you could go into labor tomorrow or, not for another two months. So please keep staying off your feet, no more work and remember that I'm not saying this for your health but, the health of your children. The longer they stay, the more developed they will be." He reminded her and then left.

She sighed.

"Almost there Babe." Kuon cooed to her rubbing her shoulders and back.

"I know.. I just feel so fat." She whined.

"You aren't fat.. It's all babies. You have still have sexy legs, you still have a cute butt," He patted her backside and smirked. "a delicious neck," he nibbled on her neck, "and there is not an ounce of fat on you." he flashed her an Emperor of The Night look.

"Kuon, stop that!" She playfully slapped him on the chest. "We're still at the doctor's office."

"Hmm, does that mean you want to play later?" He breathed into her ear.

"May~be." She told him giggling.

* * *

"Ojiichan, sorry I didn't tell you but, Hiou-kun and I are dating." She told him as she examined the cracks between the tiles on the floor.

Lory laughed, Maria's gaze shot to him. "Maria, I already knew. I was just waiting for you to tell me." He told her softly. "Why didn't you tell me? And Kotonami-kun when are you and Yashiro-kun due?"

Kanae looked up in shock. "How?" She sputtered.

"Well Maria, young ladies behave differently when in love and I've seen you hanging out with Hiou-kun a lot lately. Does that answer your question? And to answer your next question before you ask, love is much more fun when it develops naturally." He gave her a soft smile.

"Kotonami-kun, you have been glowing for the past two months and you and Yashiro-kun haven't exactly been very secretive about your relationship." He patted her shoulder.

Kanae sighed in relief then removed her engagement ring from the chain that it hung from and placed it on the proper finger. "I can finally wear this."

"Yes, you can." He smiled.

* * *

"I feel like a criminal trying to sneak into our apartment." She giggled as she tossed her keys to the table. "I hope he likes what I did with it." Her brow furrowed a little. She had never tried so hard for someone else in her life, except for work. This was different. This is where they would finally live together. She sighed as she took a long drink of the water she had taken from the refrigerator and stared out the balcony window at the now snow covered city. Her thoughts darkened. Snowy days like this always brought pain and regret for her. _I'm changing that now._ Her hand clenched her opposite arm in a half self hug. _Yes, I'm making that better now._ She sighed. _Almost three._ She took her keys and walked out the door to the elevator down the hall and rode it down one floor.

"Kyoko." She called out as she opened the door.

"I'm in the living-room Okasan." She sounded frustrated.

Saena entered to find Kyoko attempting to pull herself up from the deep sofa and being very unsuccessful at it.

Offering her hand and helping her up, "Here let me help."

"Thank you." She smiled weakly. "I feel like I need a forklift."

Saena giggled, "It's not that bad. What do you need? I can get it for you."

Kyoko sighed, "I want to make dinner."

"No, I'll do that. You.. sit... read a book, watch TV or, something." Saena commanded.

"Fine.." Kyoko submitted.


	18. Cooking With Kyoko

_**Chapter 18**_

 _ **Cooking With Kyoko**_

* * *

"Okasan, you really don't have to cook for me and Kuon." Kyoko sighed as she watched as her mother bustled about the kitchen.

"I know I don't have to, I want to. Now.. how did your appointment go today?" Saena asked skillfully changing the topic.

"Mm," Kyoko took a sip of water as she sat at the center counter of the kitchen, "The doctor says I'm dilated a little more now. He says that it's normal at 33 weeks with multiples." She continued trying not to sound worried about it. She sighed.

Saena furrowed her brow a little, "If that's the case, you certainly aren't getting rid of me now."

Kyoko groaned.

* * *

"Yuki got to feel the baby kick last night." Kanae told her with half smile.

"Really?! Congratulations! How far are you now?" Kyoko asked while sipping her peppermint tea as they sat in her living-room going through the multitudes of baby clothes that all her relatives had purchased and dividing them up between her and Kanae.

"Hmm, let's see... I think I'm a little over 21 weeks now." Kanae told her in a thought filled tone.

"What the hell Moko-san! You're barely showing. How is that even fair?" She pouted.

"Mo! Kyoko, I'm not giving birth to a litter." She retorted playfully.

"Touché." Kyoko grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Kanae asked with concern now.

"Ugh... I feel like I've got a boulder strapped to me. I mean look at how huge I am! I feel just gross."

Kanae shook her head. "It's nothing that won't be remedied soon. Besides, you're doing great. I don't see a single stretch-mark on you. You'll get your pre-baby body back in less than three months. I'm sure of it." She patted her on the shoulder and poured more tea for the both of them.

"So, when are you and Yuki getting married?" Kanae paled.

"Umm... we.. did last week." she whispered. It was barely audible.

"Wha... You got married without me?" Kyoko sounded a little wounded.

"Mo! It was just a quick civil service. Nothing big! We're going to have a real wedding after Jr. here is born." Her tone a little hurried and annoyed.

"Fine, but you have to let me and Julie plan it." Kyoko told her, "or, am I not your best friend?" She slathered on a little guilt.

Kanae rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course you can help."

* * *

"I got to feel the baby kick last night." Yuki told him with his sneaky little smile.

"Ah, isn't it great?" Kuon beamed thinking of his little pack and how almost every night he snuggles his little family while he and Kyoko sleep.

"What have we got next?" Kuon back in business mode.

"Hmm, you have a photo shoot and an interview about becoming a father with a men's magazine. Then you're free to go." Yuki fired off while flipping through his day planner.

"Good, I need to pick up a few things from Queen Records for Roxy on the way home."

"Can't Danny do that? He is her manager, you know." Yuki sounded a little annoyed. A manager should be a manager and a husband should be a husband.

"No. He had to go back to the States to work some things out for her. We've decided to spend a little more time here. At least until she goes on tour." He told him casually.

"What are you going to do with the babies when she goes on tour?" Yuki asked with concern.

"Well, I plan on going too when I'm not working on modeling or, acting and both my parents and hers have volunteered to help out. So, it's not really a big deal. She's only doing this tour, because it's her first world tour then she wants to cut it down to once every 2 or, 3 years. She plans to focus on mostly acting and modeling with song writing on the side." Kuon laid out Kyoko's plans to Yuki as they reached their next destination.

"Kanae plans on keeping up with her career too." He said proudly.

"We married some really great women. Didn't we?" Kuon smirked.

"Yeah.." Yuki smiled.

* * *

"So, did Kuon like his Valentine's Day gift?" Kanae asked with a sneaky smile. Kyoko blushed.

"Yeah and then some." She giggled.

"Mo! I don't need that extra information." Kanae scolded her.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Kyoko! Mo! I need your help making these stupid chocolates again." Kanae yelled from the hallway after Julie answered the door.

"Kanae-chan, you know she isn't supposed to be on her feet." Julie scolded.

"She can sit in the kitchen and instruct me." She had it all worked out.

Kyoko smiled, "I'll help you if you help me make Kuon's gift and Mom make Otousan's."

"Mo! Fine." She conceded.

Juliella let out a little squeal and hugged Kanae. "Thank you!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mo! Don't touch that!" She swatted Julie's hand as she reached for the soy sauce. "It doesn't go in chocolates."

Julie pouted.

"Mom, could you get me the Almond and Vanilla extracts please?" Kyoko asked her to keep her from feeling left out of the process.

"What are you making, Kyoko-chan?" Julie asked.

"Oh. I'm making Kuon a small angel food cake. I'm going to drizzle it with strawberry icing and decorate it with sliced strawberries." Kyoko told her.

"I didn't know Kuon liked sweets." Julie pouted. "He always hated it when he was small."

"Oh! Um, this one won't be that sweet." Kyoko quickly explained. Kuon hated Julie's cooking, not sweets in general and once he started eating Kyoko's cooking, he had a very healthy appetite.

Thankfully, due to Kyoko's supervision, Kanae's and Julie's chocolate expedition was a success.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mmm... Kyoko dear," Kuon purred. "You have outdone yourself again. I love your cooking Baby." He took a strawberry slice between his fingers and put it to her mouth.

"Mmm, this is for you, not me Kuon." She smiled then took his fingers in her mouth and gently sucked the cake icing off of his fingers with a seductive smile.

Kuon's mouth turned dry as he watched his unbelievably sexy wife lick and suck on his fingers.

"Kyoko." He growled sexily then swooped in and ravished her soft lips. He pulled away with hesitation and sighed as he pressed his forehead against hers while his thumb massaged the back of her neck. "You know the doctor said no fooling around until after the babies are born."

"No Kuon... He said no intercourse." She corrected him with a sexy smirk and lust in her eyes, then pulled him in for another kiss and let her hands wander. Kuon's eyes popped open and he smiled naughtily into her kiss.

* * *

 _ **Back To Present**_

"Yeah, he really liked it." She giggled.

Kanae shielded her eyes and blushed while shaking her head.


	19. White Day Quest

_**Chapter 19**_

 _ **White Day Quest**_

* * *

"Have you figured out what to get Roxy for White Day?" Yuki asked tossing his own ideas around in his head that he had for Kanae.

Kuon stopped in his tracks. "I don't know what to get for her." He admitted with a worried look.

Yuki thumbed through his day planner. "Hm, well we have the rest of the day off after your filming today. We could do some window shopping. Maybe get some ideas."

"Yuki, do you realize how difficult it is to shop for Roxy? She hates it when she thinks I've spent too much on her." Kuon reminded him.

"It's White Day, I'm sure she'll make an exception this time." He assured him.

"Heh, yeah.." Kuon commented sarcastically.

* * *

"Ahh, 34 weeks..." She sighed. "Made it another week." Kyoko proudly announced patting her enlarged tummy.

Stephen hugged her. "Thank you for letting me come with you to see my grandbabies."

"You're welcome Daddy." She gave him a soft smile.

"So... Have you thought of the names yet?" He asked as he helped her into the limo.

"Yep! We've got one girl name, one boy name and one you can use for either." She glowed just thinking about it.

"What if you have all boys or, all girls?" He asked.

"Oh.. I didn't really think of that." She answered pondering the possibilities. "I guess we need one more of each.

Stephen smiled.

"Where are we going Daddy?" She asked as she watched out the window.

"Well, I thought we could go grab a bite to eat before we went home." He told her playfully.

"Thank you Daddy. I feel so cooped up lately. I hate having to spend so much time at home. There's almost nothing to do. I know the doctor told me to stay off my feet, but this is getting ridiculous." She was getting exasperated just thinking about not being able to move around as much as before.

"I know Sweetie. Don't worry, it's almost over. Before long you won't have time to relax or, even sleep. Then you'll wish for days like this." He laughed.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me, but I just don't see it." She groused.

* * *

"What about flowers?" Yuki suggested.

"What about, flowers?" Kuon asked as he took the offered bottle of icy cold water and gulped it down.

"For White Day..." He reminded him.

"OH! Hmm, I didn't really think of that." Kuon pondered. "Maybe with a few little extras." He grinned.

Yuki nodded.

"Wanna stop at the toy store later?"

"For what?" Yuki gave him a puzzled look.

"The extras." He smiled mischievously.

* * *

The golden-eyed male watched quietly as the tall blond foreigner stalked up behind the unsuspecting pregnant female as she dined on her salad and sipped her tea at the outdoor café on this comfortable day in early March.

"What are you doing out and about today Babe?" Kuon asked her as his well toned arms wrapped around her and startling her slightly.

"Did you forget?" She asked.

"?" He was puzzled.

"Baby Doctor today.." She reminded him.

"Ah! Sorry Babe. Why didn't you remind me?" He looked a little dejected and left out.

"Kuon, remember? Daddy wanted to come with me today and you couldn't reschedule the taping for your drama." She smiled warmly.

"Kuon.. Why don't you and Yukihito join us?" Stephen suggested.

Both men sat and Stephen called to the waiter.

* * *

"So.. flower shop or, toy shop first?" Yuki asked as Kuon affectionately watched the limo pull away from the curb to carry his wife to their home.

"Hmm?" He asked distractedly.

"Where did you want to stop first?"

"Oh... Well.." He looked at the shops around them. "I guess the flower shop first, they close earlier than the toy store." He pointed to the florist. He knew he needed to get this done quickly or, it wouldn't be finished in time, White Day was next week.

"I think I'll get Kanae flowers too." Yuki chirped excitedly as he passed over all the different flowers the shop had on display.

Kuon nodded as he approached the counter.

"May I help you sir?" The cashier looked up from the ribbons she was cutting. "Oh! Hizuri-san! Oh! How can I help you sir!"

Kuon smiled. "I would like to put in an order for my wife for White Day."

"Of course!" She exclaimed excitedly as she pulled out her order pad and a pen. "Um, this is your choice of message cards if you would like to pick one." She pointed to the little wire rack that sat on the counter with several colorfully decorated business card sized message cards.

"I think I'll use this one." He smiled handing her the white one with little gold embossed fairies around the edges. He smiled, "She'll like that one."

The cashier nodded and gave him a pen. "Just write your message and we'll include it with the arrangement." She smiled, the card was cute. "Does your wife like fairies?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Then she'll love this." She gave him a mischievous smile as she pulled out light blue ribbon with little silver fairies painted on it and then reached behind the counter and plopped down a little flower pick that had a cute little fairy with butterfly wings on the end.

Kuon smiled, "Can you include some of those in it?"

"Certainly." She told him writing it on his order. "What type of flowers did you want?"

"Hmm, at least a dozen large roses. I think I like the red and white ones." He mused.

"Did you want the striped ones or, the ones that are red on the outside and white on the inside." She asked.

"I think the ones that are red on the outside. Oh, and some white lilies, preferably the really big white Casablanca lilies and some little white orchids, Chinese Orchids if you can get them, but regular white ones are okay if you can't." He finished.

"Oh my, that's going to very beautiful. We'll make it extra special for her. Did you want that arranged?" She smiled.

"Yes. Do you have any crystal?" He asked.

She smiled, "I have the perfect vase for this." She walked into the back of the store and returned with a clear crystal vase that was acid etched with dancing fairies around the base and decorated with a gold rim.

Kuon laughed, "My wife would love you. Thank you.." He looked at her name tag, "Ayame-san."

"You're welcome Hizuri-san. Did you want this delivered?" She asked. "We keep all of our customer's information very confidential."

He nodded then wrote down the address to their apartment. "Thank you so much. You've been a big help."

"Did you need help too sir?" She asked Yuki.

"Ah, yes." Yuki answered.

"I think I would like to send my wife some Tiger Lilies and lavender roses. Hmm, I guess a dozen of each would be good." He pondered. He felt the purple was perfect for his little Queen.

"Good choice. We'll be getting in some exquisite dark purple and orange Tiger Lilies next week and we always keep a healthy stock of lavender roses. Did you need those arranged also?" She asked while writing out Yuki's order on the next sheet.

He nodded while filling out his little card.

"We have the perfect vase to go with that one." She smiled while thinking of the stunning purple vases that just arrived this morning. "Did you want this one for White Day also?"

"Yes, but can you deliver that to my wife at LME?" He inquired.

"Definitely, who will it be going to?" She asked in a business like tone while writing the information down.

"Kotonami Kanae." He said in an almost dreamy tone.

The cashier looked up in shock. "Your wife is Kotonami Kanae?! Oh my gosh. Moriko will never believe me." She shook her head and laughed.

"Thank you Hizuri-san, Yashiro-san. Have a wonderful day!" She smiled and waved then filed the two new orders on the top of the order pile to give them priority as the little bell on the door rang when they left.


	20. The Quest Continues

_**Chapter 20**_

 _ **The Quest Continues**_

* * *

They were so cute that Yuki almost couldn't contain himself. Where Kuon took nearly an hour in the toy shop, Yuki knew almost instantly what he wanted. It was perfect.

"Perfect." Yuki whispered with a soft smile as he held the soft, squishy, grey plushy. "Kanae will love this."

"Yuki, you already know what your getting?" Kuon looked at him referring to the cute little floppy elephant in Yuki's hand.

"Yep, we're having a boy." He touted proudly. "We found out at Kanae's last appointment."

"No Yuki, I meant that." He smiled shaking his head as he flicked the little elephant's floppy ear and chuckled.

"Oh! Oops." He answered with a little guilt in his voice. "Kanae's going to kill me. Please don't say anything, she wanted to keep it a secret."

Kuon chuckled and nodded. "Don't worry, your secret is safe." he paused, "What are you naming him?"

Yuki smiled, "We decided on Ken'ichi."

"Hm, good strong name." Kuon commented as he perused through the stuffed animal choices for the 20th time, finally settling on a cute little plush red dragon, a squishy, soft little blond lion cub, and a floppy eared little grey plush bunny.

Yuki nodded. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I think we're done here. Our ladies are going to start worrying if we don't get home soon." Kuon smiled.

* * *

"NO! The doctor respects my decision, why can't you!?" She screamed at him in tears as she slammed the door and waddled to the elevator. If she hadn't been so serious one would have been reminded of her days as Bo the chicken on Bridge Rock.

Kuon stood staring at the closed door to their apartment wondering how he had made Kyoko more pissed at him than she had ever been. He sighed, then ran out after her only to find that she had already made it one floor down and most likely got off.

"Crap, Mom and Dad are going to kill me." He groaned. This was the first time in a long while that he had made her cry and it was over something he felt was very important. Sure, maybe he handled it wrong. Yes, completely wrong...but, it was something that really concerned him.

 _ **Bzzt...Bzzt...**_

"Son... What did you do to my lovely little daughter?" Kuu's voice lilted menacingly through the phone line.

"Dad..." He sighed, "Is she with you and Mom?"

"Yes, now answer my question." Kuu answered now starting to sound a little bearish.

"The doctor suggested a C-Section because of the nature of the pregnancy.." He sighed again.

 _ **Knock... Knock..**_

"Hang on Dad, someone's at the door." Kuon groaned wondering who could it possibly be and opened the door to a sympathetic Mother-in-law and a Father-in-law that appeared as though he had been thoroughly chewed out.

"Call you back." He announced cutting his father off and closing his cell phone before giving Kuu a chance to respond.

"So where's my stubborn daughter." Saena asked firmly as they entered the apartment.

"I upset her, so she's downstairs with my Mom and Dad." He answered filled with the guilt of making her cry.

"I see.." Saena said not giving either of the men a clue to what she was thinking. "Sit.. both of you. I'll go make some coffee and we three are going to have a sane, calm discussion.." She commanded to the two men that appeared as though they had run some medieval gauntlet and barely got out alive.

* * *

"Sweetie, tell me what happened." Julie gently probed for an answer.

"Well.. _sniff, sniff_.. when Kuon got home he asked me how the doctor's appointment went." She started while rubbing her almost cherry red nose with the soft tissue and dabbing the tears from her red swollen eyes. "I told him how the babies were doing and.."

~xoxo~

"and then she told me how the doctor suggested that she should consider a C-Section, because it was a multiple birth." Kuon sighed with a little despair, Stephen nodded in agreement and Saena shook her head.

"What else?" Saena prodded eyes closed and shaking her head in slight amusement, she had a hunch how this played out but, she wanted to hear the entire thing.

"I told her that..." He continued.

~xoxo~

"He thought I should get one." her voice now started to tremble with anger again thinking back on the argument. "It's my body! I don't want anyone cutting into it when there's no need to!"

"Calm down Sweetie." Julie told her quietly while rubbing little circles on her back. "Did the doctor say it was necessary?"

~xoxo~

"No. He told her they really didn't have to. But why would she want to take that risk?" Kuon was exasperated. Stephen patted him gently on the back and gripped his shoulder to let him know he agreed with him in this argument.

"Kuon.. if it was only a suggestion then don't you think that the doctor may have a backup plan if anything goes wrong?" Saena proposed giving Kuon a new view on the matter that hadn't been tainted with anger and emotions.

~xoxo~

"The doctor said it wouldn't be a problem and we could just use the surgery if anything started to go wrong.." Kyoko whined.

"Did you tell him that?" Kuu asked gently.

"No... He just got angry and we started yelling at each other." She sniffled some more.

~xoxo~

"So how did she end up running to Kuu and Julie?" Stephen took a deep sip of coffee.

"I don't know. First we were calmly discussing it, I gave my opinion and she just flew off the handle and things spiraled from there." Kuon told his In Laws with sadness in his voice.

"I think you need to go get your wife." Saena told him. "To me, you are both at fault for this one. If the doctor isn't worried then you shouldn't be either."

Kuon nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

"I'm sorry Baby." Kuon told her as he knelt before her hugging her tightly. "I shouldn't have yelled. You know what's best for you and the doctor wouldn't let you do it if he thought it was too dangerous." He kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry I got so angry Kuon. You were only worried for us." Little tears started falling again.

"I love you and I _**do**_ trust you. I'm sorry." He whispered as he gently wiped the tears from her soft cheeks with his thumb and gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too. You don't have to apologize, you were just worried about me and the babies." she snuggled into him.

"Let's go home." He smiled helping her up. She smiled softly and nodded. The young couple would re-enter their home without the heavy burden of their heated argument and spend the rest of the evening cuddling and two sets of parents would amuse themselves with the couple's folly of youth.


	21. Gifts

_**Chapter 21**_

 _ **Gifts**_

* * *

Normally, in the early morning, one would find the young Hizuri couple sleeping soundly. The wife would be lying comfortably on her side and the husband would be comfortably cuddling his petite yet, very swollen wife. This morning, the young wife was wide awake and very restless. Her eyes were wide open and her mind was filled with all of the things she felt needed to be done before her little brood arrived.

 _Were all the clothes washed? Were the little cribs made? Do I have enough diapers? Does the baby monitors have fresh batteries? Do I have everything I need packed in my bag?_ The thoughts bombarded her. She quietly rose from the bed trying not to wake Kuon, it was 5 am after all. Fighting the overwhelming urge to scrub the bathroom from top to bottom, she was able to get through her morning routine. After her nice long relaxing shower, she decided to surprise Kuon with a delicious breakfast and with a great amount of effort, she was able to complete her task despite her swollen belly.

When Kuon awakened to an empty bed he panicked, until the delicious smell of eggs, sausage, potatoes and matsutake soup hit him. His mouth almost painfully watered from the delicious aromas. He made their bed then set out for the kitchen to scold his wife.

"Kyoko... You know you aren't supposed to be doing anything extra." He scolded as he gave her a kiss and sat with his pre prepared plate and steamy cup of coffee at the dining room table to join her.

"Kuon.." She sighed. "I was bored. No one lets me do anything anymore." She pouted as she sipped her cup of delicious piping hot clear soup. For some reason she really didn't have an appetite this morning. "You're lucky you didn't find me scrubbing the floors." She grumbled. He chuckled.

"So, who's staying with you today?" He asked as he started gathering the breakfast dishes to wash from the table.

"Okasan has some clients she has to meet with this morning but, she'll be here this afternoon. So Mom is going to stop by and spend the day with me." She really loved having two mothers. One mother shared her love for cooking and the other had an almost unhealthy but, fun addiction to shopping. "We're going to do some shopping on the internet for baby stuff. She wanted to show me some of her new designs." She finished as she heard him rummaging around in the kitchen as he washed the dishes.

After he had completed his self appointed task in the kitchen, he disappeared for a moment into the hall.

"Kuon? What are you doing?" She heard the rustling of tissue.

"Nothing Babe, just stay there." She sighed with a smile and shook her head. She had a hunch at what was coming. There was no way she would get out of White Day with him. He regretted missing their first one.

"Close your eyes." The sneaky man told her as he hid the little treasure behind his back. She did as she was told.

"Okay. Now open." He told her in a mischievous tone and gently kissed her temple.

Her eyes opened to a large shimmering pink gift bag with white tissue flowing out of the top on the dining room table before her. "Kuon.. You know you didn't have to get me anything." She half-heartedly protested.

He chuckled. "Just look."

Gingerly unpacking the soft tissue paper, she revealed a little plush red dragon with wings, a cute little floppy grey bunny and a soft squishy blond lion cub each a bit larger than the size of her lover's hand. "Oh Kuon.. They're adorable." She hugged him with tears welling up in her golden eyes. "Thank you. They're perfect." She kissed him.

He gave her a light squeeze. "I'm gonna go shower." She nodded the grabbed the three plushies and headed to one of the babies' rooms.

* * *

"Kuon... Kyoko... I'm here!" Julie called into the expansive apartment as she shut the door behind her and donned her slippers.

"I'm in here Mom!" Kyoko answered from the room at the end of the hall.

"So you've decided not to let them sleep together?" Julie asked out of curiosity as she walked in.

"Yeah, the doctor said that it would be best for them. You know, to prevent some complications that multiples sometimes have. I think it'll be good to give each of them their own space from the beginning too." Kyoko informed her.

"Hmm, I didn't really think of it that way. It's a really good idea. I guess sometimes people forget that twins and triplets are separate from each other." Julie thought out loud. "What are you doing?"

"Oh.. I just wanted to make sure everything was divided up evenly and that we have enough of everything." Julie nodded.

"Do you need any help?" Julie grabbed a couple of booties and paired them up.

"Hmm, oh! I need to make a shopping list. We're running low in the fridge." Kyoko added.

"Great! I'll go get a piece of paper and we can send Kuu out to pick everything up." Julie smiled and left for Kyoko's notepad in the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Mom." Kuon came in with belt unbuckled, shirt untucked and half-buttoned with a towel around his neck that he was using to dry his semi-wet hair.

"Hi Sweetie. Do you know where Kyoko keeps her notepad?" She gave him a quick hug.

He nodded, handing her the fairy decorated pad from the counter.

"She's nesting Kuon..." Julie commented.

"She's what?" He gave her a confused look.

"Nesting." Julie grinned. "Pregnant women nest when it's almost time. Hmm, they clean and organize things. They get really restless. I scoured the house from top to bottom with a toothbrush with you." She poked his shoulder and giggled.

"Should I take today off?" Worry filled his voice.

"No, no Sweetie. She'll be fine." He sighed and nodded. "I'll make sure she doesn't overdo it, okay? Your father will be here today too." She added.

"I'll try not to be too long. I should be done around 2 or, 3 today." He informed her. "Oh and I'm expecting a delivery." He winked.

"Go finish." She patted him on the back and left with the notepad and pen to begin her list making with Kyoko.

* * *

"I'll be back around 2 or, 3. Call me if you need anything." She nodded and pulled him in for a kiss, nibbling on his lower lip, clouding his mind and causing him to really ache for what neither of them were allowed to have for at least a month now. "You are a truly evil woman." He whispered with a lusty smile as he rested his forehead on hers. "You will be paying for that very soon." He nipped her nose.

"I hope so." She giggled and he left for his typical actor's busy day.

* * *

After hours of listing, folding, organizing and sending Kuu out for miscellaneous odds and ends, the doorbell rang. The door opened to the most stunning and large flower arrangement.

Kyoko let out a delighted gasp and instructed the delivery person to place it on a side table in the living room.

"Wow... You're Roxy. This is amazing." The delivery boy gushed. She smiled and nodded. "Um... can I have your autograph?" He asked shyly.

She giggled, "Of course you can." She smiled and signed.

"Who was that?" Kuu asked as the door closed. Kyoko pointed to the elaborate arrangement. "Wow. From Kuon?" She nodded walking to the table to examine the fairy covered vase and ribbons, then removed the card to read it.

 _ **To the beautiful Fairy Queen in my life. I love you. Thank you for making my wishes come true and all you've done for me. Love Kuon**_

With happy tears in her eyes, her fingers gently caressed the tiny fairies that rested between the enormous white lilies and bicolored roses. Tiny little white orchids sprinkled throughout the arrangement, little crystal droplets sparkled off the flowers like dew drops, little red bell shaped lilies of the valley set off the red in the stunning half opened roses and the maiden hair fern brought a softness to the entire arrangement pulling the look together with the light blue and silver, fairy decorated ribbons that flowed around the neck of the vase. "It's so beautiful." She whispered and her eyes sparkled with a fantasy zeal that she hadn't felt in months.

Kuu chuckled as he secretly sent his son a message of the arrival and Julie joined Kyoko in her little fairy overdose.

" _Hey Babe." he smiled into the phone. "Do you like it?"_

"Oh, Kuon.. I love it." she sighed in a breathy voice. "It's perfect. Thank you so much."

 _He chuckled._

"So many fairies." She gushed. "So beautiful."

" _Not nearly as beautiful as you." he purred. "I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?"_

"I love you." She nodded into the phone.

" _I love you too." He couldn't stop smiling. She liked it!_


	22. White Day

_**Chapter 22**_

 _ **White Day**_

* * *

Kyoko was sitting on the sofa watching re-runs of Dark Moon while folding baby clothes with Saena and Juliella. Kuon was in kitchen with Kuu and Stephen making dinner for their women for White Day.

"Kuon!" Saena called toward the kitchen with a worried voice. His ears pricked, something was wrong.

The three men rushed into the living room to the ladies and found Juliella with Kyoko's bag in hand, Saena with her arm around Kyoko and Kyoko in tears babbling about how she had ruined their sofa.

"Stop worrying about the furniture. It can be cleaned." Saena scolded shaking her head.

"OooH!" She gave a half-hearted laugh, "Woo, that was a strong one."

"Kyoko... How long have you been having these?" He asked with a scolding tone.

"Um... for about an hour now?" She said sheepishly.

"AN HOUR! How far apart are they?!" He asked in a panicky voice as they made their way to the parking garage.

"I thought they were the fake ones.." She whined, "Then my water broke."

"Kyoko... How.. far... apart.. are.. they?" He asked again emphasizing every word.

"Um, I think about 3 or, 4 minutes." He slapped his forehead as he closed her door and rushed to enter the driver's side of the car.

"Ha, if you feel the urge to push... Just don't." He laughed as they pulled out onto the street.

"Ow, ow, ow.." She panted.

"You gonna be okay?" They were at a stoplight.

"I'm fine, just get me there. Breath in, breath out." She chanted trying to take her mind off the pain.

He nodded.

A few stoplights and three more contractions later, they were in front of the hospital's emergency room entrance where her doctor and a nurse were waiting.

"When did the contractions start?" The doctor asked calmly.

"Um, about 7pm. Ow! I'm having another one!" She announced.

"How far apart." He asked looking at Kuon as they rushed to the delivery room with Kyoko being pushed in a wheelchair.

"Right now, about 2 ½ minutes apart." He answered as she shot him a glance while panting to ease the pain. She nodded her head.

"Kuon-san, Miki will show you where you can get scrubbed up and Roxy-san, I need you to change into this gown, Kimiko will help you. They nodded and proceeded to complete the tasks given to them.

"Baby A is in a good position and you're dilated at about 8 centimeters. You're doing really well." The doctor told her in an encouraging voice. She nodded.

"Ahhha! Here comes another one!" She screamed crushing Kuon's hand in a grip that would put a bodybuilder to shame. Kuon winced.

"You're doing really good Baby." He whispered and kissed the back of her deceptively delicate hand.

"I'll be even better when this is all over! You... You did this to me!" She growled.

He nodded and apologized, he had been warned about this by his father. The nurse patted him on the shoulder and handed him a fresh pitcher of ice chips for Kyoko.

"I feel like I have to go to the bathroom." She whispered to Kuon and tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" He stopped her and told the nurse when she walked in.

"Let me check you again Roxy-san." The nurse check and ran to get the doctor.

"Are you ready?" He smiled when he entered followed by three incubators that were lined up against the wall with one nurse for each.

Her eyes grew wide, "NO! I... I can't do it!" She cried out.

"Yes you can." The doctor told her, "You're almost there right now."

"You can do this Babe." Her one man cheering squad told her while rubbing her arm gently.

She nodded and another strong contraction hit.

"Okay, after this one, when the next one comes push with it. Okay?" The doctor instructed.

She nodded again. "Rest in between them and don't forget to breathe."

After several pushes and rests in between contractions a quiet, squirming little bundle was born. There was nothing wrong with the infant, it just didn't feel like crying right away, but in every other aspect the baby was completely normal for it's size.

"Kuon-san.. would you like to cut the cord?"

"YES." He enthusiastically cried out.

After the cord was cut, the baby was cleaned, checked and weighed.

"Well?" She asked almost out of breath.

"We have a healthy little boy." He whispered softly with a dreamy look on his face. She sighed with relief and another contraction hit.

"We're not done yet." the doctor announced placing his hand on Kyoko's belly to check the position of the twins. "They're in a good position." He was a little surprised.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" The nurse asked as she placed the squirming little bundle in Kyoko's arms so that she could get that first bonding moment between mother and child. Kyoko nodded.

Kuon sent out a mass text: Hizuri Tatsuo, 2.5 kg, 49.5 cm, born at 8:35 pm. Two more to go!

* * *

Kanae and Yuki sighed with relief. Kuu spun Julie around in a tight hug and kissed her soundly and Stephen hugged a worried Saena tightly. Lory and Maria jumped, clapped and giggled and Hikaru high-fived Chiori and kissed her. The Daruma ya Okami ran to the kitchen and flashed the announcement to a Taisho that dropped his knife on the counter and pulled his wife into a hug and Father Fuwa kissed his wife on the forehead as he pulled out his best sake to celebrate.

* * *

"Roxy-san, are you ready?" The doctor asked gently ten minutes later. "The twins are ready."

She nodded. She and Kuon held their breaths and prayed that all would go well.

After 5 minutes of pushing and strong contractions, a beautiful little baby girl would be announced to the world and 5 more after that would come the second of the Hizuri daughters.

Kyoko would greet her two beautiful green eyed, blonde daughters just as she had greeted her golden eyed, raven haired son, she would then pass out from exhaustion as she was transferred to her private room and her children were taken to the nursery.

Another mass text would be sent: Hizuri Tsukiko, 2.22 kg, 44.5 cm, born at 8:50 pm; Hizuri Haruko, 2.04kg, 44.25 cm, born at 8:55 pm. Everybody's okay! \o/

A collective sigh of relief was felt across many families in Japan.

* * *

"So?" She asked the young woman that lay in the comfortable hospital bed with flowers and stuffed animals placed about the room on every available surface.

"So what?"

"Mo! Roxy! Tell me how it went, if it hurt or, not!" Kanae wanted her friend's input.

"Hmm, I don't want to spoil it for you." She grinned slyly.

"Please tell me."

Kyoko sighed, "It really wasn't that bad."

Kuon snorted. "Tell that to my hand." He mumbled. Kyoko shot him a sharp look. Thankfully Kanae didn't hear.

"So how are you feeling?" Kanae asked.

Kyoko laughed, "I feel like a popped balloon." Kanae rolled her eyes.

"I better get going." She hugged her best friend and left.

Kuon stalked to her side and sat on the bed then pulled his lovely wife into a rather heated kiss. "Payback." He snickered.

"Huh.. Kuon you know the doctor said we can't do anything for at least a month." She sighed with regret.

"I know." He gave her a sly sexy smile. "That was payback for White Day morning."

 _ **~Fin~**_


	23. Omake: Distracting Nii-san

_**Omake:**_

 _ **Distracting Nii-san**_

* * *

There stood a very imposingly, tall for his age, 13 year old boy with a green-eyed blonde on each arm.

"Nii-san.." The first blonde started. "Minako likes you." The other finished. His liquid gold eyes fell upon the cute little strawberry blonde in the mix of girls in front of them a few meters away. His eyes darkened, a sly smile crept across his lips and for the first time in his young life the Emperor's son would appear.

The twins released Tatsuo to hunt his prey. "Good now he'll leave Hiroshi alone." Commented Tsukiko, "Yeah and Ken'ichi too." Haruko agreed as the girls left to find their boyfriends.


End file.
